Mi significado para ti
by Fujoshi-sama of P7
Summary: Después de ser derrotado Cagney comienza a sentirse interesado en una pequeña taza de color azul, un tiempo mas tarde comienza a enviarle flores al ver que este tiene interés por Cala Maria, al descubrir que esta enamorado de Mugman tratara de que este sea suyo. Por su lado Cuphead, encuentra a alguien que creía jamas volver a ver, KING DICE, ¿algo surgirá de esa combinación?
1. Prologo

**Primero que nada explicare las edades de los personajes:**

 **Mugman y Cuphead tienen 19 años**

 **Cagney tiene 23 años**

 **King Dice 25 años, ademas este trabajo con el diablo desde que tenia unos doce años.**

 **Por otra parte tratare generalmente de escribir capítulos con un narrador omnisciente, pero habrá uno que otro que serán POV de algún personaje, justo como es el caso del prologo, este es un POV de Cagney.**

* * *

Todo comenzó aquel día que ese par de tazas que cuidaba Elder Kettle fueron a parar al casino, como era obvio el Diablo habrá hecho de las suyas y les gano a los pequeños, era lo más lógico que trataría de tomar sus almas, pero de alguna forma estos lograron escapar de este final.

Por alguna razón el Diablo vio en ellos una salida más rápida para tomar las almas de los deudores, como creía que un par de mocosos podrían contra nosotros, era obvio que les daríamos pelea, ellos fueron derrotados varias veces por nosotros, pero las pequeñas tazas no se rendirán uno a uno fuimos cayendo y ellos tomaban nuestros contratos.

De nuestro hogar, la primer isla Hilda, Ribby y Croaks, y obviamente yo fuimos los más difíciles para los niños, no es por quitarle créditos a The Root Pack o a Goopy le Grande, pero ellos no son muy fuertes que digamos y era casi obvio que serían rápidamente derrotados y no es por tratar de alardear, pero estoy seguro que yo fui el más trabajo les dio (después de Hilda claro ya que ella siempre está literalmente en las nubes).

Por otro lado, de esos dos hermanos el pequeño de color azul pareciera ser el más débil, razón por la cual me confié al final de nuestra batalla, pues ya había derrotado a su hermano el cual lo protegía de mis ataques, por esa razón creí que volvería a salir victorioso, pero no fue así, ese pequeño que estaba temblando igual que una gelatina al ver mi maravillosa fase final, ese pequeño que tenía lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su querido hermano inconsciente en el suelo, ese niño pequeño que solamente quería irse de ahí y dejar de luchar más junto todas sus fuerzas para derrotarme y lo hizo de alguna forma ese pequeño logro quitarme el contrato de mi alma de las manos.

Ese pequeño niño que al vernos a su hermano y a mí inconscientes nos atendió a ambos para que al menos al despertarnos no tuviéramos heridas graves ni nos preocupáramos demasiado por alguno que otro dolor, ese pequeño que era casi tan puro como un ángel antes de irse con su hermano a cuestas hacia la siguiente isla me dejo una pequeña poción para el dolor y malestares muy efectiva.

Desgraciadamente para mí, desde aquellas buenas acciones de la pequeña taza azul comencé a seguirles en su aventura, vi cómo iban derrotando a los jefes y vi todas las bellas acciones de este pequeño, de igual forma en la que vi como sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la belleza de Cala María y que a ella al igual que a mi le dejo una botellita de aquella poción a espaldas de su hermano, cosa que hizo que algunos sentimientos desconocidos afloraran de mí.

Finalmente, ese par de pequeñas tazas nos derrotaron a todos, hasta a los que creí que jamás podrían derrotar como a Beppi, al Dr. Kahl's Robot, a Sally, a Djimmi, a Grimm a nuestra querida Baronesa y a tantos otros que llegué a considerar fuertes, pero estos chiquillos fueron mejores y cada vez se hacían más fuertes, con cada pelea, con cada derrota, ellos siempre iban al frente nunca retrocedían y al final ellos ganaban.

Incluso al final ellos fueron mejores que aquellos que nos condenaron, si hablo del mismo Diablo y de su mano derecha King Dice, estos mocosos acabaron con nuestro sufrimiento y con el suyo propio seguramente lo hicieron porque al pequeño Mugman se sentía mal por el daño que nos causó y quien no estaría arrepentido de aquello pues era obvio que el Diablo nos querría como esbirros y gracias a ellos todo Inkwell pudo estar en paz y feliz nuevamente ahora ya sin el diablo ni King Dice molestando.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos meses y yo seguía pensando en el pequeño Mugman, esa pequeña taza amable y cariñosa que de vez en cuando salía de casa a visitar a Cala María, ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Bueno es muy fácil seguir a alguien cuando te puedes transportar bajo la tierra y como tiene que pasar justo delante de mí para poder ir a la siguiente isla, obviamente lo vería, así que por alguna razón me daba el impulso de saber a dónde se dirigía con esa linda sonrisa y por ello lo seguía.

Debo admitir que las primeras veces no me importaba mucho que se viera con aquella sirena que justo como su nombre lo decía era bella* y suponía que iba a encontrarse con una amiga que hizo, pero tiempo después las visitas eran más frecuentes y a mí me molestaba de alguna forma, así que decidí mandarle algunas cosas para agradecerle y que mejor que dejar mi huella personal en la vida del pequeño, por ello para darle mi firma elegí enviarle flores.

Las primeras flores que le mande fue un ramo de Dalias Malva como agradecimiento por lo que hizo, no solo por mi sino por todo el Inkwell, lo siguiente fue un ramo de claveles barbados de diferentes colores, siendo estos de color rojo brillante, rosado y blanco.

Las siguientes fueron una Cattleya lila, una maceta de Hortensias, una Cattleya azul, un arreglo hecho con Clematis (obviamente hecho por mi), un ramo de rosas blancas, una maceta de violetas, un ramo de Zinnias blancas, un ramo de Calas y finalmente un ramo de Jacinto purpura.

El punto de que el Jacinto fuera el ultimo es que Mugman le llevo a Cala María el ramo de rosas Blancas, el de Calas y el arreglo de Clematis, eso fue lo que me provoco una tristeza que jamás sentí antes, fue como si me marchitara por dentro, por ello decidí dejar de mandarle las flores, pues yo (a pesar de saber el significado de cada una de estas), me tome la molestia de cultivarlas, de buscar aquellas flores que fueran hermosas para su gusto.

Paso cerca de mes y medio sin que le mandase nada, pero eso claro no significaba que no lo iba a ver de vez en cuando, un día de esos vi como la pequeña tacita azul salió de su casa, creí que seguramente iría a ver a la sirena, pero no fue así, solo salió a corroborar si había flores, pues busco solamente delante de la casa (donde generalmente solía dejarlas junto con una nota), este al ver que no había nada regreso con una cara de tristeza al interior del hogar, ese día no fue a ver a Cala, si no que por el contrario, se quedó en casa saliendo de vez en cuando a verificar si no habían llegado o las paso por alto.

Después de aquello el pequeño ya no tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre, por el contrario, parecía decaído y aun a pesar de todavía pasar tiempo con Cala María aquella aura de alegría y esa bella sonrisa no eran las mismas, hasta parecía un poco ido y no fui el único en notarlo tanto como Cuphead, Elder Kettle y la mayoría de los de habitantes de la isla uno.

En esos días me sentía muy mal por primeramente darle un bello regalo cada cierto tiempo y luego arrebatárselo como si nada y más al verlo todos los días viendo si "ahora había suerte". Hable con Hilda de esto de mis sentimientos hacia Mugman y como me sentía cada que lo veía junto a Cala María, ella me dijo que era obvio que estaba enamorado, pero obviamente era imposible ¿No es así? "Yo solo quería que el fuera feliz otra vez" fue lo que le dije.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que decía solté aquellas palabras, las cuales me hicieron sonrojar y darme cuenta de mi error, realmente caí enamorado de ese pequeño por lo cual finalmente luego de todo ese tiempo volví a mandarle flores a Mugman, en esta ocasión fue una maceta de Pensamientos blancos e igualmente que con las anteriores le mandé una nota, solo que esta vez no solo venia una simple frase, en esta ocasión le invité a venir a verme pues quería hablar con él y por primera vez desde que comencé a enviarle flores le puse un remitente.

Esta vez seria decisivo enamoraría a Mugman y lo haría mío, sin importarme nada.

* * *

 **No se como termine haciendo un fanfic de Cuphead si me prometí a mi misma jamas hacer mal uso de los juegos (entiéndase como parejas homo xD).**

 **Bueno quería decir que todas las flores que ocupe tienen su significado, algunas tienen mas de uno así que trate de buscar unos que quedaran con Mugs, de hecho esto lo hago por que para mi el significado de las flores siempre me pareció hermoso.**

 **Así queee... no traten de buscar el significado yo lo diré mas adelante**

 ***Y bueno respecto a lo del Nombre de Cala Maria, lo que pasa es que en el lenguaje de las flores la Cala significa belleza y elegancia.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola! emm... bueno, la verdad debo de admitir que ya tengo uno que otro capitulo escrito (capítulos que por cierto están publicados en Wattpad), pero finalmente le soy fiel a fanfiction y necesitaba publicarlos aqui xD**

 **ya si gustan leerla en esa plataforma les dejare el Link, pero tratare de subir los demás capítulos lo mas rápido posible, pues finalmente hay que editarlos para FF.**

 **story/139700852-mi-significado-para-ti-cagney-x-mugman**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el cap.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Asuntos Pendientes**

En la casa de Elder Kettle y los hermanos taza reinaba la una pequeña angustia pues desde hace ya un tiempo Cuphead y Elder Kettle habían notado que algo no iba bien con Mugman, pues este salía frecuentemente de casa solamente a revisar la puerta de entrada y a pesar de que a veces ambos lo convencían de ir a ver a sus demás amigos en el Inkwell, este solo iba a ver un rato a Cala María, a Hilda Berg o a Beppi, siendo estos con los que más pasaba algo de tiempo y a pesar de los intentos de estos de re-animar a la tacita azul nada funcionaba, hasta una vez incluso Cuphead le planteó visitar a Cagney, pero, el menor al recordar que este era una flor le vino una depresión aún mayor.

Pues no era para más debido a que su tristeza provenía de las flores y aunque a pesar de no estar del todo seguro él tenía la sospecha de este era el que le estuvo mandando aquellos presentes, por otra parte, el chico se preguntaba el por qué un día dejasen de llegar, este estuvo todos los días de casi tres meses esperando a que las flores volvieran, pero no fue así.

Por lo que ese día se quedó tumbado en la cama, no quería ir a la puerta y ver que nuevamente no había nada y aunque su hermano lo trataba de animar no lograba mucho más que solo uno que otro asentimiento de cabeza o uno que otro bufido.

— ¡Vamos Mugs! Tienes que salir de ahí — Dijo el mayor tirando de la cobija que el menor ocupaba para cubrirse de pies a cabeza.

— ¡No Cuphead! ¡Hoy no pienso salir ni de mi cama! — respondió el Mugman con un leve enojo en su voz.

— ¡Ah! ¡Está bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! — Hablo Cuphead soltando las cobijas y subiendo su tono de voz — yo saldré un rato me reusó a verte todo el día así.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Cuphead antes de salir de la habitación que compartía con su hermano, claro no sin antes voltear a verle una última vez a su hermano y soltar un suspiro pues ya llevaba un tiempo decaído y esto le preocupaba, la taza roja cerró la puerta de la habitación y siguió su camino, le aviso a su abuelo que saldría un rato y fue hacia la salida, pero no esperaba encontrar un ramo de rosas lavanda (aunque para este solo eran rosas como cualquier otras).

El chico al ver aquello termina recogiéndolo y al hacerlo una pequeña notita cayó de este, el chico claramente la noto, por lo que igualmente la levanto leyendo el contenido de esta el cual era el siguiente:

 _"Para Mugman:_

 _¡Hola! Quería disculparme contigo por no haber seguido con la costumbre de enviarte flores, pero la verdad pase unas ciertas dificultades y quisiera hablar contigo sobre ello, no sé si puedas venir a visitarme, claro siempre y cuando así lo quieras._

 _Te estaré esperando_

 _\- Cagney Carnation."_

Cuphead al ver esto logro descubrir el por qué su hermanito había estaba tan decaído y como buen hermano sobre-protector esto le hizo sentir que la sangre le hervía y en esos momentos tenía tantas ganas de arrancarle cada uno de los pétalos a esa flor gigante, pues claro, eso no se quedaría, así como si nada.

Por otra parte, Elder Kettle al ver que Cuphead se quedó parado delante de la puerta, este le pregunto si había algún problema y este al oír la voz de su abuelo salió de sus pensamientos asesinos para prestarle atención al anciano.

— Perdón abuelo, no te escuche ¿dijiste algo?

— Si Cuphead, te pregunte si había algún problema, ya llevas un buen rato parado en la puerta.

— ¡Ah no es nada abuelo! lo que pasa es que le llego esto a Mugs — dijo la taza mostrándole el ramo a Elder Kettle.

— Entonces es mejor que se lo vallas a entregar, ya sabes como a estado últimamente – soltó el anciano con cara melancólica viendo hacia la habitación de los jóvenes

— Si abuelo — respondió la taza volviendo sobre sus pasos para ir hacia donde su hermano

El chico entro con toda calma a su cuarto compartido y con una voz queda le hablo a su hermano, siendo desgraciadamente ignorado, este al ver aquello soltó un leve suspiro y una vez a su lado y con el mismo tono de voz le dijo:

— Mugs, voltea a verme, llego algo para ti — en ese momento el menor tuvo un rayo de esperanza – es un ramo de flores que estaba en la entrada.

No bastaron más palabras, la tacita azul se levantó estrepitosamente de la cama y volteo a ver a su hermano con un bello brillo en sus ojos que llevaba un tiempo sin ver, Cuphead al ver esto claramente se alegró pues su hermano había regresado a ser el de antes.

— Cuphead, me las podrías pasar — dijo el pequeño estirando los brazos hacia estas, al recibirlas este comenzó a buscar la tarjeta que siempre venia sin encontrarla — Ammm... Cuphead una pregunta ¿De casualidad no había una tarjeta?

— ¡Ah es cierto! la había olvidado – soltó con ironía sacándola de sus bolsillos — ten hermano.

Mugman leyó rápidamente y casi con desespero la pequeña notita soltando sin darse cuenta un suspiro de alegría y las palabras "así que, si era él" cosa que obviamente escucho su hermano y sin pensárselo dos veces le propuso a su hermano ir a ver a aquella flor, aunque para su desgracia o suerte este rechazo diciéndole que iría a ver a alguien más y que además prefería ir solo, pero a los pocos segundos de decir aquello sus pensamientos dejaron de divagar cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho Cuphead.

— Espera un segundo, Cuphead ¿Cómo sabias que fue Cagney quien las envió?

— ¡Ah eso! Bueno, es que, al encontrarlas la nota se cayó y pues la leí para... pues, saber a quién se las mandaron.

— Ok, lo entiendo, pero, solo con leer el principio bastaba para saber eso, mejor solo di que te dio curiosidad hermano — dijo Mugman entre risas codeando a su hermano.

— Jeje tienes razón me dio curiosidad

— Bueno hermano tu ibas de salida, ¿no? Por mí no te detengas yo me arreglare para salir un rato.

— Está bien, te veré al rato — dijo abrazando a su hermano, siendo correspondido y soltando unas últimas palabras para este — me alegra que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes.

Y así los hermanos soltándose de su abrazo se despidieron el uno del otro con una sonrisa en su rostro, al momento en que Cuphead salió de la habitación Mugman soltó un largo suspiro y dejándose caer en la cama, justo al lado del ramo de flores y soltando al aire "ahora que haré" al mismo tiempo que acariciaba uno de los pétalos de las rosas.

Y no tardo más de dos segundo en volverle el ánimo pensando en que tal vez Hilda tuviese una respuesta, pues esta era claramente al que mejor se llevaba con la flor, llegando hasta el punto de que casi perecían novios a los ojos ajenos, por lo que sin pensarlo más tiempo se metió a darse una ducha rápida, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con su típica camisa negra de manga larga y sus shorts azules y se dirigió lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban hacia el hogar de la mujer, el observatorio.

Por otra parte, la taza mayor iba que burbujeaba su cabeza, literalmente hablando, pues este se había enojado tanto que el líquido que contenía su taza estaba tan caliente que estaba hirviendo, este iba con paso firme a encontrarse con la causa de que su pequeño hermanito hubiese estado cerca de tres meses completamente ido y sin ganas de hacer nada y no pensaba dejar ese asunto en el aire, lo enfrentaría y haría que pagase las consecuencias de ello, pues nadie le hacía daño a su familia.

Cagney por su parte, el vio el momento en el que Cuphead tomo las flores y su clara molestia al leer la tarjeta por lo que opto por irse de su escondite enfrente de la casa de Elder Kettle y regresar a su hogar a esperar pacientemente la visita de cualquiera de las dos tazas pues estaba más que seguro de que Cuphead iría a regañarle (y tal vez hasta a golpearle) por lo que causo en Mugman, claramente aceptaría el castigo pues en parte si fue culpa de él que la pequeña tacita perdiera ese brillo que lo cautivo, lo demás, bueno eso Cagney se lo atribuye a la bella Cala María.

Este a pesar de haber estado esperando a que alguna o ambas tazas vinieran a verlo no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y menos de aquella forma, pues este estaba tranquilamente cuidando de su jardín cuando una bola de energía color azul paso justo al lado suyo estrellándose contra un árbol sabiendo así quien fue el primero en ir a verlo, al voltear se encontró con una cara "alegre" viéndolo con una cierta aura asesina.

— Hola Cuphead — dijo Cagney viendo como el menor se disponía a disparar una vez más

— Hola, C-a-g-n-e-y — dijo Cuphead sarcásticamente — creo que tú y yo tenemos un asuntito que arreglar — volvió a hablar disparando nuevamente esta vez dándole muy cerca de su tallo

— Yo también lo creo, pero no creo que tengamos que pelear.

— Bueno, yo no pienso de la misma forma — soltó comenzando a disparas a diestra y siniestra.

Y así comenzó una pelea entre Cagney que lo que más hacia este era esquivar protegerse de los ataques de la taza, mientras el otro trataba de herirlo lo más que se pueda mientras interrogaba a la flor, y este contestaba lo más rápido que podía.

Por otro lado, Mugman acababa de llegar al observatorio y en esos momentos se encontraba buscando a Hilda, la cual salió al oír la voz del menor y no era para más pues primeramente estaba la cuestión de que el pequeño se encontraba en una depresión y también lo que había hablado con Cagney sobre este.

La chica, rápidamente diviso a la taza y levanto su mano al momento de hablarle para que este se acercara hacia donde ella estaba, el joven al ver a su amiga en lo más alto del observatorio sonrió para después correr hacia donde esta se encontraba, al llegar la saludo con una bella sonrisa en los labios cosa que hizo feliz a Hilda al ver esa cara sonriente de nuevo.

— ¡Vaya! veo que ya estas mejor — soltó Hilda de repente — y bien ¿qué fue lo que cambio?

— De hecho, venía a hablarte de ello, es sobre Cagney.

— Es justo lo que pensé — dijo Hilda al aire con voz queda — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?

— Bueno, es que... él desde hace un tiempo me envía flores, al principio fue raro, pues por ejemplo las primeras que mando venia con una nota que decía solamente gracias, poco a poco iban llegando más flores y diferentes flores, fue así por uno cuatro a cinco meses, no estoy seguro, trataba de que fuera una vez a la semana o sino cada dos, claro siendo esto lo que menos pasaba, pero siempre se disculpaba por ello, cosa que me daba risa.

» El punto es que una vez me envió un ramo de rosas blancas, en ese momento al ver lo bellas que eran había pensado en Cala María, creí que ella las mandaba, por ello fui a verla con... el ramo de rosas. Estaba equivocado, ella no las mandaba, por el contrario, creyó que eran para ella así que al final se las di.

» Otro día tuve un incidente parecido, solo que esta vez yo iba con la intención de mostrárselo, estaba tan feliz pues era un hermoso arreglo de flores, en el camino me encontré con Djimmi, la reina Honeybottoms y la señorita Sally, y lo que paso es que entre Sally y la reina me convencieron de que sería un bello presente para Cala María (a la que les comente que iba a visitar), así que se lo di gustoso, pues ella siempre me ha gustado.

» Ese día fui tan feliz, porque finalmente tenía acercamientos con ella, pues yo, a pesar de todo, sabía que a ella le gusta Cuphead, pero yo no me rendiría por aquello, y menos al saber que a Cuphead no le interesaba, así que por eso iba tan seguido a visitarla pues quería que ella se fijara en mí.

» El tiempo paso y yo seguí recibiendo aquellos presentes y tratando de poder estar al lado de Cala hasta que una vez limpiando el librero del abuelo, divise un libro que llamo mi atención, este hablaba del lenguaje de las flores, al principio no entendí mucho aquello, pero al seguir leyendo entendí que cada flor posee un significado entre ellas encontré una flor muy bonita, algo curioso, pues su nombre era Cala, al leer el significado y ver que este era "Belleza" me plantee regalárselas, lo malo era que no sabía dónde conseguirlas.

» Pero algo curioso paso, a la siguiente semana un ramo completo de Calas llego a la puerta y de igual forma que los otros venia con una tarjeta y en esta decía _"La belleza no dimana de un cuerpo hermoso, sino de las bellas acciones"*_ en ese momento dude de todo lo que había pensado al ver aquellas flores, por ello separe en dos el ramo, tome la mitad de estas para mí y la otra para Cala María, pues aun a pesar de todo no me había rendido con ella.

» Al final fui a verla, le di la mitad de mi ramo de flores, ella se alegro al verlas, pero, al verla feliz algo en mi me reprocho, me sentía muy mal al ver aquella sonrisa, creí que al ver esos ojos deslumbrantes y llenos de alegría mi angustia se iría, pero al contrario esta solo se hizo más grande, sentí que estaba traicionando a aquella persona que me había enviado aquello por eso no estuve mucho tiempo con ella y regrese a casa.

» Dos semanas después llego el Jacinto, por eso me alegre eso significaba que todo seguía igual, que esa persona probablemente no estaba molesta conmigo, por ello rápidamente fui por el libro de Elder Kettle y busque la imagen de la flor, pues no sabía su nombre en aquel momento, al encontrarlo vi que el Jacinto era delicadeza y humildad, pero al seguir leyendo vi que de hecho este al ser purpura no significaba aquello, sino...

— Tristeza — dijo Hilda que se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la historia de Mugman

— Exacto — le respondió este con tristeza — Ese fue el último día que me llegaron flores, por esa razón estaba deprimido y a pesar de seguir viendo a Cala María me sentía vacío, claro eso fue hasta hoy, hoy finalmente volvió a mandarme flores, aunque admito que estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera vi su significado, ¡pero esta vez fue diferente Hilda! Por primera vez él le puso remitente, pensé en ir a verlo mañana, pues bueno hoy... quería hablar contigo para... ya sabes... algún consejo o que me digas algo sobre él.

— Lo siento Mugs esta vez no te podré ayudar con esto, pues finalmente hay cosas que uno tiene que descubrir por sí mismo y no creas que hablo de Cagney solamente, por lo que entendí de todo lo que me dijiste, aún hay cosas que no sabes de ti mismo, eres igual que esa despistada flor — dijo Hilda con una sonrisa acariciando la cabeza del chico.

— Jaja, ok entiendo, gracias de todas formas — soltó Mugman entre risas — bueno, entonces supongo que es mejor volver a casa.

— Espera Mugman, te acompañare a casa.

Ambos amigos salieron del observatorio, al ir caminando hacia la casa de la joven taza, ambos vislumbraron una serie de destellos azules, ambos al voltear hacia donde estos venían vieron una que otra raíz o semilla que salía volando por los aires y los típicos destellos que hacían las balas de las tazas, en ese momento ambos se voltearon a ver con preocupación y dirigiéndose lo más rápido que podían hacia dónde se encontraba la lucha.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias, si llegaron hasta aquí xD**

 ***Bueno sobre la frase que ocupe para la tarjeta de las calas es una cita a una frase de Tales de Mileto, la verdad mi cerebro es malo para hacer poemas o frases bonitas, pero hey! esta frase quedo como anillo al dedo para lo que quería.**

 **Y sin mas que decir me despido, estaré al pendiente de los Review y esas cosas xD**

 **Espero leerl s pronto!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Holaaaaaa! Aquí yo con un nuevo capitulo, estoy feliz con el resultado a pesar de lo corto que es xD**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir disfruten el cap**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: Vamos a hablar**

Y no era para más, pues a los ojos de Cuphead, Cagney le robo la felicidad a su hermano y además quería arrebatárselo de las manos pues ¿Quién regala flores a un amigo? Ok es común regalar flores a una amiga o novia, pero no a un AMIGO y para este el que Cagney le hubiera mandado flores a su hermano y en más de una ocasión era símbolo de que algo se traía entre manos aquella flor embustera.

El claramente quería alejar lo más posible a Cagney de Mugman y de hecho al ver aquella tarjeta que venía junto con el ramo planeo no dársela a su querido hermano, lo malo fue que no esperaba que este ya tuviera la costumbre de recibir aquello y este se la pidiera, así que por ello se encontraba ahí en ese momento, pues quería solucionar todas sus dudas (y tener un desestresante de paso).

— ¡Vamos!, ¡Ya dime que intenciones tienes con mi hermano! — grito Cuphead mientras soltaba un disparo tras otro.

— ¡Ya te dije que ninguna! — respondió Cagney evitando ser golpeado por las balas del cabeza de taza, claro sin mucho éxito.

Por otro lado, Cuphead al oír esa respuesta por milésima vez estallo en ira gritándole así "mentiroso" al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba el Super Art I, Cagney por su parte no pudo ni siquiera tratar de esquivar aquello, recibiendo el golpe de lleno y dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia, así mismo Cuphead vio en esto la oportunidad de tener a la flor en sus manos ya sin problemas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora me dirás es que es lo que buscas con mi hermano? — dijo este apuntándole a la cara

— Cuphead, ya te dije que no es nada, por favor, no quiero pelear contigo

— Dejare esto cuando me digas la verdad — soltó mientras apuntaba con la intención de volver a disparar, pero justamente en ese momento Mugman y Hilda hicieron su aparición.

Estos dos llegaron con ayuda de las habilidades de Hilda, con la clara intención de detener aquella pelea y obviamente saber que pasaba en el lugar, ambos al ver que Cuphead estaba a casi nada de dispararle a Cagney en la cara, estos se lanzaron sobre el tirándole al piso y haciendo que su disparo terminase golpeando el suelo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Suéltenme! — Grito Cuphead viendo a sus captores.

— ¡Claro que no! — respondieron de igual forma Hilda y Mugman.

— Hilda sostenlo bien, iré a ver como esta Cagney — le dijo la taza a la chica y esta última asintiendo con la cabeza sosteniendo con más fuerza a Cuphead.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO MUGMAN, ALÉJATE DE ÉL! Hilda suéltame por favor, no dejes que mi hermanito se acerque a esa flor violadora de niños

— ¡Que cosas estas diciendo Cups! — soltó Hilda entre risas — Cagney no haría eso

— ¿Cómo sabes que no le hará nada? Esa flor tiene segundas intenciones con Mugs y no dejare que algo le pase.

—Cups, exageras — hablo Hilda soltando un suspiro — creo que será mejor que tú y yo no vayamos de aquí, puede que así no quieras matar a mi mejor amigo, además hasta donde sé Mugs quería hablar con él y ese tipo de conversaciones son mejor al ser privadas.

— ¡Pero Hilda…!

— Nada de peros— dijo ya cansada de las sospechas de la taza — ¡nos vemos luego Mugman!

Y así Hilda se llevó a la taza mayor lejos del hogar de Cagney, dejando así a la taza menor y a la flor solos, donde lo primero que hizo Mugman fue disculparse por la actitud de su hermano mientras curaba las heridas provocadas por este, Cagney por su parte le decía que no debía disculparse y que en parte era culpa suya y no de la tacita.

Después por un tiempo ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, Mugman curando las heridas de Cagney y este último observando cálidamente al primero con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, el cual demostraba lo avergonzado que se encontraba en aquellos momentos y además le traía recuerdos la primera vez que paso eso.

De un momento a otro Mugman termino su labor guardo las cosas en el botiquín y volvió a guardarlo en donde Cagney le dijo finalmente volvió su mirada hacia la flor con intenciones de hablarle, pero las palabras no salían de su boca cosa que lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo.

— Gracias —dijo Cagney con una sonrisa al notar que el menor estaba un poco tenso

— ¡Ah! N… no fue nada, lo hice… con gusto.

— Mugman, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo

— De hecho… yo también quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

— Es sobre las flores ¿no? — dijeron ambos al unísono, para después verse unos instantes en silencio y comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

— comienza tu Mugman — dijo Cagney primero

— e… está bien, pero yo solo quería saber el ¿por qué comenzaste a mandarme flores?

— Eso es algo gracioso y fácil de contestar — dijo Cagney guardando silencio por un momento y luego volviendo a hablar — además, curiosamente es parte de lo que quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Vaya!

— Mugman ¿Sabías que las flores tienen un lenguaje propio? — Soltó Cagney repentinamente, a lo que Mugman contesto simplemente con un asentamiento de cabeza — bueno eso quiere decir que hará esto más fácil.

» La razón por la que comencé a mandarte flores no fue nada más que por agradecimiento, claro eso fue al principio además de que cada flor que mande tenía su significado adjunto a ella, ahora tengo otra pregunta ¿sabes cuál fue el significado de cada flor que envié?

— No, lo siento yo solo supe del significado de la Cala y el Jacinto, antes de esos ni siquiera sabía que las flores tuviesen significado.

— ¿Y cómo te enteraste de que lo tenían? ¿Fue por Elder Kettle?

— Pues se podría decir que si y no, el abuelo tenía un libro de ello y lo encontré por casualidad.

— Ya veo, bueno entonces ¿Quieres saber sus significados? — hablo Cagney con calma volteando a ver a la tacita, la cual de nueva cuenta volvió a asentir soltando un leve "por favor" — Esta bien, te diré el significado de cada una.

» La primera flor que te envié fue la Dalia Malva, el significado de esta es agradecimiento; las siguientes fueron claveles barbados, estos significan valentía, pero además cada color tiene un significado respectivo, el rojo es admiración, el blanco pureza y suerte, y el rosado gratitud.

» La Cattleya morada es justicia, prudencia y sabiduría; la Hortensia: es la valentía, determinación y espíritu luchado; la Cattleya azul es la calma y la estabilidad; el Clematis: la belleza de alma; las Rosas blancas son inocencia y humildad; las Violetas son la modestia y la humildad; la Zinnia Blanca es Bondad y como has de saber la Cala significa belleza, pero claro eso no es todo pues de igual forma representa la pureza, la simpatía y el reconocimiento

» obviamente estos significaban lo que pensaba de ti, pues tú fuiste alguien que marco mi vida, ustedes dos nos salvaron, pero no solo eso, para mí lo que hiciste después de nuestra pelea fue algo muy hermoso y la verdad no creí que aquel que consideré mi enemigo me ayudara.

» Finalmente te envié el jacinto porque me sentí traicionado pues, vi cómo le diste las flores que te mandé a Cala María, en ese momento me entristecí, pues lo que tal vez no sepas es que yo mismo cultive todas y cada una de estas flores, por ello fue que me lastimo lo que hiciste y me gustaría saber el ¿por qué hiciste aquello? — Cagney dejo la pregunta en el aire viendo con clara tristeza a Mugman.

— Está bien te lo diré — dijo Mugman con determinación y culpabilidad en los ojos — pero antes, me gustaría saber dos cosas, la primera es porque dejaste de enviar las flores y la segunda es ¿Qué significan las rosas que mandaste hoy?

— Simplemente dejé de mandar aquellos presentes porque me sentí mal por, bueno, lo que hiciste y emm… el significado de las Rosas lavanda es… — Cagney guardo silencio por unos momentos con un sonrojo sobre su rostro, evitando la mirada ajena — Bueno significan, un flechazo amoroso, e… eso quiere decir que me eh enamorado de ti Mugman.

El menor no cabía en lo que acaba de oír, en esos momentos comprendió parte de lo que Hilda le había dicho, pues en cuanto escucho las palabras de Cagney, descubrió que este ya llevaba un tiempo con esos sentimientos, pero sin saber de ellos de alguna forma.

La tasa se mantuvo un rato más en silencio digiriendo aun las palabras del mayor, pensando en cómo podría más que nada hablar de la forma más sincera posible para él.

— Lo siento Cagney, emm… yo no puedo corresponderte, la razón por la que le di aquellas flores a Cala es porque ella me gusta, aunque tal vez las primeras no se las di con esa intención, pero al final le di parte del ramo de Calas que me diste para demostrarle aquello, lamento decirte esto, pero solo te aprecio como un amigo muy querido y a pesar de que tus presentes me hacen feliz, no podría estar contigo de esa manera, en serio lo siento.

No hubo más palabras por ninguno de los dos, ambos ni siquiera se miraban, solo dirigían su mirada al suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante de este mundo, pues claro después de aquello Cagney tenía el corazón un poco roto por lo dicho por la taza menor, pero en parte algo en su interior ese amor que tenía por este seguía con ánimos de enamorarlo y por otra parte Mugman se sentía incómodo ante la flor pues luego de enterarse de sus sentimientos y literalmente mandarlo a la friendzone no se está muy a gusto.

— Bueno Cagney — soltó Mugman rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio — supongo que me iré por el día de hoy.

— ¡Ah sí!, está bien, nos vemos luego

Y sin más palabras Mugman regreso a casa dejando solo nuevamente a Cagney, el cual en cuanto se vio solo comenzó a soltar unas gruesas lagrimas por lo recién acontecido.

— Ya lo sabía — dijo al aire — sabía lo que sentías por aquella mujer.

* * *

 **Muajajaja ¿Qué opinan de un Cagney friendzoneado? ¿Qué? es que acaso esperaban que todo fuese miel sobre hojuelas y que al confesarse inmediatamente se hicieran novios, Pues ¡NO! En mis historias si no hay drama no hay amor xD**

 **Así queeee aceptare jitomatazos con gusto xD**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	4. Capitulo 3

**¡Hola! aquí yo de nuevo trayendo un nuevo capitulo**

 **Espero que la espera valga la pena, así que sin mas que decir les dejo el cap**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Encuentros, decepciones y ¿sentimientos raros?**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Cagney se me declaro, desde aquella vez solamente me ha enviado una vez flores, estas fueron unos narcisos amarillos, de hecho, fue inesperado el verlas en mi puerta, pues creía que después de lo que paso, él, además de que dejaría de mandarme aquellos presentes, simplemente me dejaría de hablar por algún tiempo, pero no fue así.

Inclusive después de haber visto el significado de aquellas flores que envió, las cuales significan la esperanza y la paciencia, me lleno de un sentimiento de culpa pues a pesar de rechazarlo él aún tenía la esperanza de que algo pasara.

Además, hace una semana volví a hablar con Hilda, pero ella no me ayudó mucho esta vez pues me dijo simplemente que eso era algo que tenía que resolver solo y que estaba con los ojos vendados, también hable con Cuphead de lo que paso con Cagney, claro omitiendo la confesión, no me gustaría que fuese de nuevo a meterse en problemas, el solo me dijo que estaba bien con una cara indignada.

Por otra parte hace poco más de una semana que le confesé a Cala mis sentimientos por ella, acompañado por unos tulipanes rojos, claramente sabiendo su significado, siendo este una declaración de amor eterno, pues después de encontrar ese libro me apasione por ese tipo de cosas, y ya aprendí más de la mitad de los significados del libro; y bueno volviendo al tema inicial ella acepto gustosa mi declaración, por lo que ahora ella es mi novia, cosa que me alegra pues ella noto que Cups no estaba interesado en ella.

Por el momento mi vida para mi gusto va en mejoría, aunque a pesar de ser novio de Cala no dejo de pensar en Cagney pues más que nada me da pena lo que paso con él y cada que paso justo en frente de su hogar para ir a visitar a Cala el me saluda con una sonrisa; la última vez que hizo aquello decidí ignorarlo y hacer como que no le vi, aunque después me sentí mal por aquello.

El día de hoy de hecho tendré una cita con Cala María, esta vez iremos los dos a la segunda isla de Inkwell, esta vez le llevare una orquídea y un collar de plata que compre para ella, estoy muy seguro de que ambas cosas le gustaran, además de que la orquídea le queda a la perfección.

Y por otro lado también estoy más que seguro de que habrá alguien siguiéndome como ya le es costumbre, él, por cierto, no es nada discreto, me refiero a mi querido hermano, el cual justamente después de lo ocurrido con Cagney comenzó a ser literalmente mi sombra y empieza a ser un poco molesto, a decir verdad.

En fin, solo espero que todo vaya bien en la cita que tendré hoy y no vaya a pasar lo mismo que hace unos días con Cups, el cual al ver que estaba a punto de darle un beso a Cala, se aventó sobre mi evitándolo.

* * *

La hora de Mugman de irse a encontrarse con Cala había llegado el chico salió lo más arreglado que pudo en dirección a la tercera isla para ir a recoger a su novia, el pequeño iba con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y en sus manos llevaba los presentes para la sirena.

Y justamente como el menor presentía a los pocos minutos de que este abandonase la casa Cuphead salió detrás de este con la intención de seguirlo sin apartar sus ojos de los tortolos enamorados, lo seguía con la mayor discreción que él podía, pero sin darse cuenta que era más obvio nada.

Ambas tazas caminaban tranquilamente por la primera isla, pero al momento de llegar casi al final de esta, al momento de pasar delante del hogar de Cagney, este saludo con una sonrisa a Mugman, el esta vez le correspondió devolviéndole el saludo.

Cagney al igual que Cuphead tenía la intención de seguir a la taza azul como ya se le había hecho costumbre, pero antes de que tan siquiera pudiese mover un pétalo, otra taza paso delante de él lanzándole una mirada de odio, tanto así que, si las miradas mataran, tal vez no quedaría nada de este, pero aun así eso no fue razón suficiente para que este no siguiera a su taza favorita.

Y sin más retrasos, Mugman llego al hogar de la bella Cala María siendo seguido por su hermano y su acosador personal Cagney Carnation, en fin, Mugman al llegar con Cala decidió saludarla con un beso en la mejilla pues al saber que su hermano lo siguió pensó que era mejor hacer eso, que arriesgarse a cualquier cosa.

Este parecía un día cualquier otro en la vida de las tazas, pero eso no era así, pues por el lado de la taza mayor al momento de estar siguiendo a su hermano vislumbro un traje de color purpura a la distancia y en esos momentos este se discutía si seguir vigilando a su hermano o seguir aquello que vio y después de un tiempo y al ver a su hermano feliz con la sirena decidió perseguir algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro.

La "persecución" de Cuphead lo llevo al Inkwell Hell, justamente delante del casino estaba aquella persona que comenzó a seguir más que nada por impulso y ansias de saciar su curiosidad, pero al momento de ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas, este apunto hacia su objetivo con las intenciones de disparar, pero, sin hacerlo.

— ¡Oye! — Grito Cuphead — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La persona a la que Cuphead se dirigía volteo a verle lentamente y este al verle una sonrisa socarrona surco sus labios antes de comenzar a hablarle.

— ¡Vaya! Cupface, ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? Después de que nos derrotaste a mí y al Diablo no creí que te volvería a ver.

— Yo pensaba igual, King Dice — respondió Cuphead — ahora responde a mi pregunta ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Bueno no es como si eso fuera un secreto, podría decirse que por el momento aún vivo aquí, ya que por culpa de ciertas personas el diablo se deshizo completamente de mí y bueno ya que el no volverá por aquí me quede viviendo en el casino — soltó con sarcasmo viendo fijamente a Cuphead — literalmente ustedes dos arruinaron mi vida, tal vez no era una buena vida, pero al menos era algo y ahora por ambos no tengo nada, además ya apenas sobrevivo con el poco dinero que me dejo el diablo.

— Oh vaya, perdona por ello — dijo Cuphead con un sentimiento de culpa dentro de él.

— ¡Oh no te preocupes!, eso ya está en el pasado — dijo con ironía — ahora porque no mejor te largas de una vez.

— Esta bien, entiendo que no me quieras ver ni siquiera en pintura, pero al menos contéstame esto ¿has podido rehacer tu vida normalmente?

— Eso es algo que no te incumbe Cupface, ahora lárgate — soltó King Dice ya molesto de la presencia del menor.

Y sin Cuphead se retiró lentamente del lugar sin soltar ni una sola palabra, pero con un sentimiento en el que le hacía sentirse completamente extraño y antes de marcharse este volteo hacia el casino viendo la puerta de este siendo cerrada.

Cuphead siguió caminando por la tercera isla sin rumbo alguno con algunos con pensamientos sobre King Dice, pensando que eso era lo que merecía por todas sus acciones, sin embargo, a pesar de estos pensamientos, en el fondo sentía un poco culpa por lo que pasaba. El chico estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que se olvidó completamente de su hermano.

Por otra parte, volviendo a la cita de Mugman y Cala, esta iba a viento en popa, pues por primera vez Mugman estaba "solo" con Cala pues no había visto a su hermano desde hace ya un buen rato (lo malo es que él no sabía que seguía siendo vigilado), por lo que esta vez hacia todo aquello que siempre había querido hacer con la sirena. Cosas tan simples como ir tomados de la mano o estar a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia.

La pareja se veía feliz a la distancia, lo malo es que el que los venia siguiendo desde el comienzo no estaba del todo alegre de esto, pues después de que perdiera a la taza mayor de vista todo comenzó a ser lo que debía ser desde un comienzo, pero no había pasado gracias a este. En ese momento su pecho le dolía enormemente pues finalmente este estaba torturándose así mismo viendo aquello.

El día continuo con un Cagney dolido por todo lo que veía, un Mugman y una Cala completamente rebosantes de alegría. Al final Mugman llevo a Cala a su hogar y se despidió de esta de la forma en la que siempre quiso, con un beso en los labios, el primer beso de ambos tanto personal, como de pareja. Al separarse ambos llevaban un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y una sonrisa en sus bocas, eso era claramente por su parte, pues Cagney al ver aquello simplemente se fue del lugar con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y con el corazón un poco más roto que antes.

Los días pasaron, para Mugman eran rebosantes de alegría conforme a su relación, pues desde aquella vez que se besó por primera vez con Cala, Cuphead lo ha dejado se seguir, de hecho, era algo que se le hacía raro al menor, pues este últimamente se la pasaba en casa con la cabeza en las nubes, cosa que lo preocupaba un poco. Cuphead por su parte no había dejado de pensar en King Dice pues tal y como él dijo en si era culpa de ellos que él estuviera en aquella situación y desde entonces había estado pensando en alguna solución para el problema de este.

Por otro lado estaba Cagney, el cual, después de haber visto aquel beso se deprimió a tal grado que ni siquiera tenía los ánimos de seguir a Mugman otra vez y estas se iban más al no ver a Cuphead detrás de este, pero aun así el aún tenía la esperanza de que Mugman algún día lo mirase con otros ojos y eso lo demostraba enviando aquella flores, esta vez había mandado un Alhelí amarillo, este por su parte significaba "fidelidad en la adversidad" dándole a entender a la tacita que sin importar que el seguiría amándolo.

En los momentos de depresión de Cagney siempre estaba para él su mejor amiga, Hilda, esta sin importar que siempre trataba de apoyar y consolar lo más que podía a la flor, aunque algunas veces sentía que fuera una tarea casi imposible. Cierto día que la tristeza de este era enorme Hilda trataba de todo para recuperar la alegría de su amigo, pero este en vez de aceptar la ayuda se puso a la defensiva y comenzó una pelea con la chica.

— Vamos Cagney, sabes tan bien como yo que Mugman te quiere — dijo con ternura la chica acariciando la espalda de su amigo.

— Hilda ya hemos hablado de esto, él esta con Cala y a mí solo me ve como un amigo.

— No, yo sé que eso no es así, Cagney…

— ¡Hilda ya basta! No hables como si a ti tampoco te afectara — Grito Cagney interrumpiendo la charla emotiva de Hilda — ¡Crees que no sé qué tú también estas molesta por esa relación! ¡Acaso crees que no sé qué tienes sentimientos por esa estúpida sirena!

En ese momento Hilda exploto e inmediatamente golpeo el rostro de su amigo con lágrimas en sus ojos comenzando ella a reclamarle igualmente.

— Eres un idiota, si, lo admito me gusta Cala, siempre ha sido así, pero yo a diferencia tuya no estoy con tonterías, yo a diferencia de ti acepté que lo más probable es que jamás llegué a estar junto a ella — a cada palabra que decía su corazón se encogía un poco más — Yo trato de apoyarte porque sé que al menos tienes una oportunidad, por ello te doy ánimos, pero solo eres un maldito egoísta que solo piensas en ti.

Al terminar de hablar la mujer se fue del lugar dejando a Cagney completamente en shock, en ese momento se sentía como la mayor basura del mundo, pues muy a su pesar Hilda siempre lo ayudaba y el solo le recrimino todo su esfuerzo, al día siguiente este se fue a disculpar con la chica con una maceta de Iris, el cual representa la amistad. y así todo volvió a estar bien, claro conforme a su amistad.

* * *

Desde hace ya un par de días Cuphead se había planeado visitar nuevamente a King Dice, el único problema estaba es que no sabía que hacer o que decirle al estar frente a este así que ese día solamente salió con todo su valor a encarar lo que sea que fuese a pasar.

Al llegar al casino no sabía ni que hacer así que sin más decidió dar vuelta y regresar a casa lo que no esperaba es que al dar un paso para salir del lugar la persona a la que estaba buscando segundos antes saliera por la puerta, este al verlo le lanzo una mirada despectiva a la taza. En la cabeza de Cups solo había un pensamiento "que momento más cliché e incómodo".

— Cupface ¿qué haces aquí? — soltó el dado con molestia

— Emm… yo… bueno la verdad venía a preguntar unas cosas y emm… sugerir otras

— Ohhh vaya ahora tienes toda mi atención — respondió sarcásticamente King Dice a las palabras del menor

— Bien, primero que nada, quiero decir que realmente lamento lo que paso con tu trabajo — comenzó a hablar Cuphead lo más rápido que podía — sé que no ha de haber sido bueno trabajar para el diablo, pero como tu dijiste al menos tenías eso y yo realmente me siento culpable por ello y quería compensártelo por ello me pase todo este tiempo como arreglar esto y…

— Solo ve al grano niño — grito King Dice desesperado.

— E… está bien — dijo Cuphead soltando un suspiro — King Dice, en estos momentos no tienes empleo ¿cierto?

La respuesta del dado solamente fue evitar la mirada de la pequeña taza.

— Tomare eso como un "si" — dijo Cuphead para sí mismo — bueno he tenido una idea, porque no poner tu propio negocio, no creo que re-abrir el casino sea una buena idea, por ello estaba pensando en una cafetería o un restaurante, dime ¿Qué opinas?

— Debo admitir que no es mala idea, pero dime ¿de dónde vas a sacar el dinero?

— Tranquilo yo tengo bastantes ahorros además desde hace tiempo tenía pensado poner un negocio, solo que no se había dado la oportunidad.

— Entonces quieres que seamos ¿socios?

— Si, por decirlo, en una palabra — dijo Cuphead un poco sonrojado.

— De hecho, no es mala idea, podría llamar a mis antiguos camaradas e intentarlo, bien Cupface tenemos un trato — dijo estirando la mano para estrecharla con la del menor, Cuphead acepto gustoso la mano ajena dando como cerrado en trato.

— Nos mantendremos en contacto a partir de ahora — dijo King Dice con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que el corazón de Cuphead diera un vuelco.

En el interior de Cuphead varios sentimientos estaban revolviéndose en su cabeza y sus pensamientos, pues a final de cuentas no pensaba que King Dice aceptara aquella propuesta hecha por un "mocoso" al parecer del mayor. La única forma que Cuphead tenía de describir aquel sentir en una palabra era "extraño".

* * *

 **Y que les pareció, en este Capitulo hay de todo, Drama, depresiones, peleas (cosas con las que se posiblemente me quieran matar 7w7) entre otras**

 **Se aceptan reclamos y palabras bonitas hasta la próxima**


	5. capítulo 4

Hola! aquí yo de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, de hecho hace como dos semanas estaba por actualizar, **siendo sincera este fic esta mas activo en Wattpad donde tiene mas seguidores.**

Bueno los dejo leer tranquil@s xD

Capitulo 4: La taza cuadrada

Han pasado cerca de dos meses desde que comencé a trabajar con King Dice, hace poco menos de un mes sus "secuaces" llegaron en respuesta a la petición de este, por lo tanto, entre todos hemos comenzado a trabajar en la demolición del casino y la construcción del nuevo negocio.

A pesar de que King Dice y yo aun no decidimos a ciencia cierta de qué tipo de negocio será, la estructura la decidimos desde el comenzó, pues él tenía ya una idea muy clara de lo que quería y con una que otra recomendación mía terminamos los planos incluso antes de que lo previsto. Entre los planos incluimos una pequeña parte destinada a lo que próximamente sería el hogar de King Dice y de sus aliados.

De momento todo va bien conforme al trabajo, de hecho, King Dice me sorprendió al ser tan bueno en los trabajos manuales e inclusive más de una vez me ha ayudado con los trabajos pesados. De hecho, un día este me salvo de casi morir aplastado por unas vigas; ese día es uno que jamás olvidare, pues me salvo a pesar de que el salió lastimado.

Por el momento le ofrecí a King Dice el quedarse en la casa de Elder Kettle, claro con el consentimiento de este, a lo que King Dice acepto, pero por desgracia había un integrante en el hogar que no le aceptaba del todo, Mugman, creo que ahora él es el que tiene complejo de hermano, pues desde que comenzó a vivir en el cuarto de invitados lo mira con desconfianza. Aunque debo de admitir que yo aun no le tengo mucha confianza por lo menos sé que no hará nada malo, pues finalmente ya me salvo en una ocasión; finalmente cierto día que iba a salir a trabajar junto a Dice, Mugs me detuvo en el cuarto para hablar, este me tomo del brazo justo en el momento en el que estaba por ir hacia la puerta.

— Cuphead, hermano quiero hablar contigo — me dijo en un tono de inseguridad.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Mugs? — pregunte un poco alarmado — ¿algún tipo de problema con Cala?

— ¿Eh? No, no, no es nada de eso — soltó con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa hermanito?

— Es... — Mugman soltó un suspiro para darse valor y continúo hablando — Es sobre King Dice, la verdad me preocupa mucho, no solo que trabajes con él, sino que hasta inclusive lo trajiste a la casa y para terminar no solamente esta él también están sus peones.

— Supuse que en algún momento tendríamos esta platica — comentó Cuphead mirando el techo — Mira hermanito, la verdad es que aun ni yo le tengo toda la confianza del mundo, eso no te lo negare, pero el poco a poco se la está ganando, además él era igual que los demás atado al diablo debido a su contrato... — ambos chicos siguieron discutiendo por un rato sobre King Dice.

Por otra parte, Dice tenía ya más de quince minutos que había terminado de arreglarse y se encontraba esperando a la taza mayor en la sala de estar, el dado al ver que este estaba tardando más de lo usual se dirigió a su habitación para ver que lo demoraba, pero uno momentos antes de tocar la puerta escucho la voz de Mugman casi en un grito.

— ¡Cuphead, recuerda todo lo que nos hizo! — Soltó Mugman.

Dice al oír aquello decidió seguir oyendo la conversación de las tazas pues finalmente él sería la única razón por la que ambos pelearían en estos momentos.

— Lo recuerdo Mugman y eso es algo que jamás olvidaré, te lo prometo, pero, él ya me salvo la vida un par de veces en lo que llevamos trabajando juntos esas acciones son las que importan ahora

— Pero Cups puede... ¡Puede ser solo una trampa!

— Crees que no lo he pensado, claro que lo sé por es por ello que aún no le tengo toda la confianza del mundo — Dijo Cuphead por lo bajo guardando silencio por unos momentos, en ese instante King Dice se desanimó un poco y se alejó de la puerta sin oír las siguientes palabras de este— pero aun así quiero ayudarle a reconstruir su vida, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de quitarle lo único que tenía.

Después de lo que había dicho su hermano Mugman abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero inmediatamente la volvió a cerrarla sabiendo que simplemente no tenía las oportunidades de cambiar la opinión de su hermano y menos ante aquella lógica, además tenido en cuenta que era un testarudo decidió dejar aquello justo como estaba. Cuphead volteo a ver a su hermanito con un brillo de comprensión en los ojos, finalmente este se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo

— No tienes que preocuparte por nada Mugman, sabes que si llegase a pasar algo aun puedo defenderme solo.

— Esta bien, se lo puedes hacer — Dijo Mugs correspondiendo el abrazo de su hermano — pero recuerda que si llegase a pasarte algo esta vez sí lo matare.

— Mugman sabes que no podrías hacerlo — soltó Cuphead entre risas

— Lo sé, pero eso no impide que por lo menos lo intente

Ambos rieron por un rato hasta que alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo a sus risas, Cuphead al oír aquello alzo la vista al reloj que estaba en la pared y vio que ya iba retrasado y que seguramente Dice ya tendría más de media hora esperando por él por lo que rápidamente se despidió de su hermano y salió al encuentro del dado.

Era la tarde de ese mismo día, Cuphead seguía trabajando junto a Pirouletta en la demolición de lo que antes había sido la torre del Diablo, pues de esta ya solo quedaban uno que otro ladrillo pegado al suelo pasando de igual forma con el casino el cual todos esperaban terminar de demoler ese mismo día y volviendo al par de amigos estos en realidad se la pasaban más hablando en lugar de hacer su trabajo, todo esto, claro, bajo la atenta mirada de King Dice que desde la plática que escucho en la mañana de las tazas no podía apartar la vista del mayor de los hermanos.

Por su parte Pirouletta no pasó desapercibida la mira de Dice sobre ellos, claro está pensando que la miraban a ella, pues la chica aunque lo quisiera negar se notaba a kilómetros que estaba completamente enamorada del dado, Cuphead por otro lado no se había dado cuenta de nada, ni de las miradas que Dice le dedicaba a su persona ni de las miradas indiscretas de Pirouletta a King Dice, de hecho este era tan distraído en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese Mugman o Elder Kettle que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su nueva amiga hacia su socio.

Mientras" King Dice miraba a Cuphead "trabajando", varios pensamientos rodaron por su cabeza, en su mayoría eran pensamientos alegres, pues finalmente todo aquello que estaba pasando desde hace unos cuantos meses atrás le recordaban un poco a la verdadera felicidad que había tenido ya hace tantos años atrás, pero de igual forma le preocupaba aquello que dijo Mugman pues a pesar de que este no planease nada malo contra las tazas, le recordaba que la felicidad y estabilidad nunca habían estado de su parte.

Finalmente, después de un buen rato Dice soltó un suspiro y aparto la vista de Cuphead, esta vez con un solo pensamiento en mente "haré todo lo posible para ganarme aquella confianza de la que ambos aun dudan" y en su mirada que se podía ver estaba lleno de completa determinación, el dado estaba más que dispuesto a volver a ganarse un lugar en la vida de todos y tratar así de remediar por todo aquello que alguna vez hizo en el pasado.

Habían pasado dos meses más y ahora, delante de aquellas once personas se alzaba el fruto de su trabajo, pues finalmente el casino había desaparecido y ahora en su lugar se encontraba un bello restaurante-bar al cual ambos jefes nombraron "la taza cuadrada" idea que de hecho fue idea de Pirouletta pues ambos hombres se peleaban por poner "la taza de café" o "el cubo" pero al final todos optaron por la idea de la mujer pues combinaba ambas cosas.

Tanto Dice como Cuphead pensaban en abrir el restaurante dentro de dos semanas, pues a pesar de que la estructura ya estaba completa y ya todos tenían un trabajo asignado aun había varias cosas para poder finalizar, cosas como: el menú, los uniformes y lo más importante de todo, la ubicación de las mesas. Por ello tenían que postergar un poco más de lo planeado la inauguración.

Por otra parte, en la casa de las tazas, tanto Elder Kettle como Mugman estaban rebosantes de alegría por los logros del mayor de los hermanos, además estaba el hecho de que después de todo aquel tiempo Dice hizo su mejor esfuerzo en ayudar en la casa haciendo pequeños favores o cosas como por ejemplo un día domingo cuando todos aún estaban dormidos, Dice, el cual no había podido pegar ojo en casi toda la noche, se levantó de la cama para preparar el desayuno para todos. Ese día todos se despertaron por el dulce olor de Waffles, huevo y tocino recién hecho, de hecho, fue por aquello que se decidió que el "negocio" fuese un restaurante, pues la cocina de King Dice era simplemente exquisita.

De igual forma el dado ayudaba en los quehaceres del hogar así como también en la preparación de los alimentos siendo esto lo que más le gustaba hacer al hombre, también un cierto día, hubo un incidente con Elder Kettle, pues el anciano se cayó de las escaleras golpeándose muy fuerte en la espalda, dejando al anciano tirado en el piso sin poder moverse, en cuanto el grito del hombre resonó por el hogar todos acudieron en ayuda de este, las tazas intentaban cargarlo entre los dos pero aun a pesar de ello no lograban levantarlo sin que este se lastimase, Dice al ver eso aparto a los hermanos y con gran facilidad levanto al anciano y lo llevo a la cama donde este permaneció los siguientes tres días siendo atendido por todos los habitantes de su hogar, siendo Dice en su mayoría pues este sabia algunas cosas sobre primeros auxilios.

Desde ese día Dice fue aceptado tanto por la joven taza como por el anciano además no solo ellos dos aceptaron al dado, sino que de igual forma varios integrantes de la isla uno que, aunque no lo consideraban aun un amigo, por lo menos lo toleraban, pues aún le tenían desconfianza por todo lo que había hecho, pero de igual forma se fue ganando la confianza de muchos poco a poco con pequeñas acciones que hacía el dado sin algún beneficio para su persona.

Por otro lado, de igual forma estaban aquellos que lo odiaban, pues sinceramente no creían que este cambiase, pues a final de cuentas este estuvo por mucho tiempo fungiendo como mano derecha del diablo, además estaba por demás todo aquello que les había hecho en el pasado, entre algunos de estos estaban Cagney, Psycarrot, Djimmi, Beppi y en especial Hilda, siendo esta la que más lo odiaba de todos los anteriores pues la chica y el dado tenían una historia bastante larga.

Por su parte el dado aceptaba completamente el rechazo de todos aquellos que simplemente no lo aceptaban, pues este lo consideraba como un castigo por todo aquello que había hecho en el pasado y sin más acepto que el odio de Hilda nunca la abandonaría pues aquello que le había hecho a la joven hace tanto tiempo no tenía, ni merecía su perdón, y después de un tiempo los hermanos aceptaron que esa relación seria así, tal vez, por siempre.

Mientras tanto en ese tiempo las cosas con Mugman y Cala últimamente no iban tan bien como al inicio, aunque esto de hecho no se debía del todo a la pareja, sino que había ciertos indicadores fuera de esta que causaban revuelos, lo peor era que el pequeño Mugman no sabía cuál era el problema que lo causaba, para saber las causas de los problemas entre ambos, debemos volver un par de meses atrás:

Era un día martes por la mañana, ese día la tacita azul no tenía nada que hacer, además se encontraba el tema de que Cala estaba ocupada ese día por lo que el chico se estaba aburriendo en casa sin hacer nada, después del mediodía, Mugman se cansó de no hacer nada en casa por lo que salió de casa a pasear un rato, en el camino se encontró con alguien a quien, de hecho, no tenía muchas ganas de ver, Cagney Carnation.

En cuanto Mugman lo diviso a lo lejos trato de evitarlo, pero de igual forma la flor lo alcanzo a ver por lo que este le llamo, Mugman por educación se dirigió hacia este, ambos se saludaron y hablaron uno momentos, después de casi media hora de charla, ambos queriendo continuar su camino descubrieron que se dirigían al mismo lugar, lo cual causo un ataque de risa en ambos, de igual forma ambos caminaban mientras hablaban el uno con el otro con total normalidad, por una parte la taza se sentía muy cómoda al lado de la flor y este ultimo estaba rebosante de alegría.

Pero mientras tanto no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban estos dos hablando (ambos con una bella sonrisa adornando sus rostros), se encontraba la bella Cala María que veía como su pequeño novio estaba rebosando de alegría con una linda sonrisa que a ella jamás le había mostrado, además estaba el punto de que se le veía más cómodo con la flor que con ella misma.

Si se preguntan ¿Por qué ella está aquí? La respuesta es fácil, simplemente después de desocuparse la sirena quiso ver a su lindo novio por lo que se dirigió a visitarlo, desgraciadamente para ella termino viendo algo que no le agradaba del todo, pues, al hacerlo sintió como su corazón se oprimía en su pecho, por lo que se fue de ahí sin voltear a ver nuevamente aquella escena.

Bueno segúnmi criterio di un final completamente interesante, pues se acerca eso que han estado esperando con la tierna taza y el bello clavel( ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡)

Ok no, tal vez no xD

Bueno les deseo una linda noche, (mañana o tarde segúna que hora lo lean xD)

PD. Tengo sueño y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar :v


	6. capítulo 5

¡hola! aquíyo de nuevo, dejandoles otro **cap** itulo

*

capitulo 5: una cita no tan perfecta

Era jueves por la tarde, habían pasado dos días desde que Cagney y Mugman se habían encontrado por casualidad, ese día exactamente ambos quedaron para volver a encontrarse, en lo que obviamente sería una "cita" aunque la tacita lo negaba con afán, por ello día anterior Mugman sin vergüenza alguna le confesó a Cala sobre la salida con la flor, claramente afirmando que sólo sería algo de amigos, por su lado Cala le creyó a la taza pero no estaba segura sobre las intenciones de su acompañante, aun así la chica aceptó sin poner excusa alguna.

Ahora Mugman estaba completamente ansioso esperando en su cuarto a que llegará Cagney, pues este le dijo que esperará su llegada en su casa, ya que el mismo pasaría a recogerle. Esa era la razón por la que la taza no pudo siquiera dormir bien en toda la noche, ya que los nervios de que cualquier imprevisto pasará (siendo su hermano lo que más le preocupaba), pues obviamente temía por la seguridad de la flor. Finalmente, pasada la una de la tarde se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada, la tacita inmediatamente se levantó de su cama y fue a abrir, lo que no esperaba era encontrar un ramo de flores delante de la puerta siendo sostenido por un sonrojado Cagney, la taza al verle así sonrío con ternura y le recibió el ramo con alegría.

— Y bien ¿qué flor es y que significa esta vez? — Preguntó Mugman viendo las flores mientras acariciaba algunos de los pétalos.

— Creí que para este momento ya sabrías de ello — Soltó Cagney con cierta burla.

— Pues lamentó decepcionarte, pero apenas voy en la letra "F", es un libro enorme — dijo el menor respondiendo con el mismo tono.

— Bueno, en ello tienes razón, el libro es enorme.

— Entonces ¿me dirás o tendré que buscar por mi cuenta? — pregunto Mugman mientras ponía las flores en un jarrón con agua, teniendo la intención de que a su regreso fuese lo primero que notase y así poder buscar su significado

— Son Crisantemos rojos, y supongo que te dejaré de tarea el significado, pues según escuché, ya deberías saber su significado — comentó con diversión — bien ¿te parece si nos vamos ahora? — Preguntó ofreciendo su mano, al contrario, la cual fue aceptada junto con un leve sonrojo.

Antes de salir de la casa de Elder Kettle, Mugman se despidió rápidamente de su abuelo, para que después, ambos emprendieran camino envueltos en un cómodo silencio con sus manos aún unidas, siguieron caminando de la misma forma por toda la primera isla y hasta llegar a la segunda, ya en esta disfrutaron de los juegos mecánicos y las atracciones que les ofrecía en la isla, ambos se divirtieron bastante entre ya sea chistes, platicas y el hecho de que a Cagney le daba miedo el subirse a la montaña rusa (cosa a la que la taza lo obligo) y al estar montado en esta él no paraba de gritar de miedo.

Finalmente, con el atardecer a punto de caer ambos chicos decidieron retirarse del lugar, en el camino hacia sus hogares, justamente unos momentos antes de llegar a la casa de la flor este detuvo su andar, Mugman quien inmediatamente noto esto, imito a su acompañante para después voltearse hacia este y preguntar el motivo de su repentino acto, seguido de unos momentos de silencio Cagney decidió contéstale a la tacita con las siguientes palabras:

— Lamento eso, es solo que recordé algo que hace tiempo vi — dijo mirando al cielo con una linda sonrisa adornado sus labios — ¿Estaría bien que te llevase a verlo?

Ante aquella pregunta Mugman se sonrojo levemente y asintió levemente, el mayor al recibir una respuesta afirmativa tomó la mano ajena para después jalar al chico hacia el interior del bosque cercano al hogar de la flor. Después de unos minutos de una (un poco larga) caminata llegaron a un pequeño manantial, el cuál con el crepúsculo tomaba unos bellos tonos rojizos y violáceos que acompañados de la naturaleza alrededor de este deban una hermosa vista.

Ambos permanecieron en el lugar viendo como el agua reflejaba la puesta de Sol, observando detenidamente como la luz solar era consumida por la obscuridad de la noche, la cuál era acompañada de una pálida media Luna y unas bellas estrellas que la acompañaban; esto fue algo que ellos apreciaron en un completo silencio pues finalmente los dos estaban completamente absortos en la belleza del lugar. Aunque claro, la flor estaba más que nada viendo el "paisaje" que le concedía el observar a la taza en su lugar favorito. Finalmente, después de estar bastante tiempo en silencio el menor rompió el silencio que los rodeaba.

— Cagney, gracias por traerme a ver esto, es precioso — comentó viendo fijamente hacia la cristalina agua.

— Me alegra que te guste, soy feliz con ver tu sonrisa.

Ante las palabras de la flor un leve sonrojo surco por el rostro del menor, el cuál al ver el camino que llevaba la plática, inmediatamente cambió el tema de conversación evitando así que el contrario continuase con ello.

— El agua se ve muy fresca ¿Qué te parece si nadamos un rato? — propuso el menor empezando a quitarse los zapatos.

Cagney inmediatamente negó reiteradas veces la propuesta ajena, mientras este seguía con sus negaciones a cada vez que la taza volvía a decirlo, Mugman ya había terminado de sacarse la ropa quedando así solamente en calzoncillos, lo que al momento de que la flor lo notara, su rostro era del mismo color que el de un tomate e inmediatamente volteó hacia otro lado evitando así el ver al pequeño en aquellas condiciones, pero en cuanto este aparto la mirada el contrario salto al agua salpicando por todas partes.

— ¡Vamos Cagney, ven al agua! — volvió a expresar la tacita recibiendo la misma negativa que antes.

El menor harto de eso tomo la decisión de obligarle a entrar, por lo que fingió que algo lo jalaba desde abajo y finalmente se sumergió en el agua, Cagney al ver aquello se alarmó y se acercó al borde y se fijó lo más que pudo en el lugar donde el contrario había estado tiempo antes, sin notar así la mano que salía lentamente del agua para terminar sobre la ajena y tirarle al agua. Desgraciadamente la tacita no esperaba que al momento de que el mayor entrase al agua este, comenzara a hundirse igual que peso muerto.

En un comienzo Mugman no se dio cuenta de que la flor se estaba, no sólo hundiendo, sino también ahogando, al principio la tacita creyó que se trataba de una broma por haberle tirado al agua contra su voluntad, pero en cuanto paso un tiempo el menor se comenzó a preocupar, fue entonces que se sumergió y rescató a Cagney el cuál se encontraba inconsciente, razón por la cual este inmediatamente le hizo RCP, al contrario.

Al poco tiempo Cagney reaccionó y escupió toda el agua que se había tragado, Mugman al verle despierto su alegría fue inmediata, aunque a pesar de ello este sentía más culpa que otra cosa y enseguida comenzó a disculparse por lo ocurrido, claramente aceptando la culpa por lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

— Lamento lo que paso — decía Mugman — en serio lo siento, me siento terrible por... bueno casi... amm...

— Mugman no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso — le respondió Cagney restándole importancia al asunto — en parte también es culpa mía por no decirte que no sabía nadar.

— ¡Que estás diciendo Cagney! — Volvió a hablar la taza, sólo que está vez con un tono de voz mayor — tú me dijiste en más de una ocasión que no querías entrar al agua conmigo, además la forma en la que te tiré no fue la correcta ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo peor? — En cuanto la taza soltó aquella pregunta sus ojos mostraban pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

— Mugman, no tienes que ponerte así...

— Cagney, claramente sé que dices eso por los sentimientos que tienes por mí — Soltó Mugman con calma, pero aún con lágrimas en sus ojos — pero debes de admitir que casi mueres por mi culpa, por favor no trates de quitarme culpa por lo sucedido, por qué por más que lo intentes no lo lograrás

— Mugman... Lo lamento

— Tú no tienes que lamentarte de nada Cagney — reiteró el menor con amabilidad — como ya te dije antes fue mi culpa, quizá la próxima vez que salgamos compense lo que hice, por ahora creo que lo mejor sería volver a casa.

— Entonces como mínimo déjame llevarte a tu casa — pidió la flor.

— ¡Eso sí que no! — Exclamó Mugman — esta vez yo te llevaré a ti, además a esta hora Cuphead ya está en casa y la verdad no quiero que está vez si termines muerto o algo peor — dijo a modo de burla soltando una leve risita.

Finalmente, cuando la riña terminó ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida del bosque, y en cuanto hubieron salido de este Cagney siguió a regañadientes a la tacita hasta su propia casa; una vez en la casa ajena Mugman comenzó a despedirse de la flor. En esta el menor se volvió a disculpar por lo ocurrido y con un enorme sonrojo cubriendo su rostro le dio un beso en la mejilla, al contrario. Por su parte Cagney al sentir los labios ajenos sobre su cara se apartó casi inmediatamente con un sonrojo que le cubría hasta los pétalos, Mugman al ver la reacción ajena soltó una leve risita y volvió a despedirse del contrario y se echó a correr hasta su hogar, pero unos segundos después detuvo su andar volteando a ver al mayor nuevamente y gritándole "Estaré esperando nuestra próxima salida juntos" y volvió retomar su camino.

Una vez cruzó el portal de la casa, inmediatamente corrió hasta la cama de su habitación a tumbarse en esta, esperando que jamás tuviera que volver a salir de ahí, su hermano que ya se encontraba en casa al ver el raro comportamiento del contrario se dirigió hacia donde estaba y comenzó a preguntar.

— ¿Qué pasa hermanito? — Comenzó a decir Cuphead curioso — ¿Pasó algo con Cala?

— Emm... no es nada Cups, además está vez no salí con ella.

— Bueno eso es nuevo, entonces supongo saliste con Hilda — volvió a hablar Cuphead — ¿Qué? ¿Te regañaron por salir con otra chica?

— Tampoco es eso — contestó nuevamente Mugman, esta vez volteando a ver a su hermano.

— ¿Entonces?

— Si te lo digo ¿me prometes no enojarte? — soltó Mugman con ímpetu.

— Supongo que está bien — dudo el mayor teniendo una leve idea de lo que le iba a decir su hermano.

— Nada de supongo, prométeme que no pasará nada.

— Está bien, está bien, lo prometo

— Primero que nada, te diré que salí con Cagney — dijo el menor con un poco de miedo — y antes de que digas nada te diré que no, no pasó nada malo, bueno al menos de su parte...

— Eso quiere decir que si paso algo — soltó Cuphead con un tono de voz algo molesto.

— Si, paso algo — confirmó Mugs a su hermano — sólo que fue mi culpa... por mi culpa Cagney casi... casi se ahoga.

En cuanto el menor de los hermanos termino de hablar se impuso un silencio algo incómodo en el lugar, pues Mugman estaba esperando a que su hermano le dijera por lo menos una broma respecto a ello, Cuphead por su parte estaba perplejo, estaba más que consciente de que no quería mucho a la flor, pero, aun así, el ver a su hermanito de esa forma no le agradaba del todo. Después de unos momentos, el mayor de los hermanos tomo asiento al lado del contrario, y luego de soltar un largo suspiro comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

— Mugs, no tienes por qué sentirte mal — comenzó a decir mirando al suelo de la habitación — Entiendo que te sientas mal por ello, pero conociéndote sé que no lo hiciste con intención, fue solo un accidente, y estoy seguro, que esa flor violadora de niños tiernos e inocentes como tú, lo sabe, así que deja esa actitud.

— Lo sé hermano, sé que fue un accidente — contestó rápidamente el menor — Pero que hubiese pasado si...

— Pero no paso eso — Interrumpió Cuphead — ambos están a salvo, y hasta donde sé eso es lo que importa.

— Gracias Cups —Agradeció Mugman a su hermano dándole un abrazo.

— Bueno Mugs — volvió a hablar Cuphead después de un corto silencio — tienes que ver el lado positivo de lo que paso

— ¿Positivo? ¿No le veo nada de eso?

— Bueno hermano — comenzó a decir con una sonrisa en el rostro — yo creo que ahora sabes que, a pesar de ser una flor, no tiene una buena relación con el agua.

— Bueno, tienes razón — respondió Mugman después de una leve risita.

Por otra parte, Cagney en cuanto vio a Mugman lo suficientemente lejos de su hogar, este tomo uno de sus "atajos" para dirigirse a la casa de su mejor amiga y contarle todo lo ocurrido aquel día, una vez hubo llegado, toco fuertemente la puerta del observatorio; la dueña del lugar abrió la puerta casi de inmediato y al ver la cara de su amigo tuvo una idea del porque se encontraba ahí.

— Y bien ¿ahora qué fue lo que lo que paso? — Preguntó Hilda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Es una historia un poco larga — respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Y por tu cara puedo asegurar que bastante buena — continúo hablando la chica con tono de burla — ¿Entonces, entraras o te vas a quedar parado delante de mi puerta?

— Entraré, gracias

En cuanto Cagney entro, se acomodó frente a la chica comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido durante aquel día, comenzando desde que fue a por el menor a su hogar, sobre las flores que le dio y el significado de estas, siendo este "te amo intensamente"; pasando después por aquel recorrido por la segunda isla y al llegar a lo ocurrido en el manantial su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un rojo intenso, pues a pesar de todo y de su desmayo pudo sentir claramente los labios ajenos sobre los suyos y aunque la preocupación del contrario era más que obvia, Cagney estaba más que feliz al saber que era importante para aquella persona a la que tanto amaba.

Ante las palabras salidas de la boca de su mejor amigo, Hilda solo se dedicaba a oír la historia y a suspirar, una vez tras otra, justo como una romántica empedernida. Aunque al momento de oír los acontecimientos del manantial y después los ocurridos ya en el hogar de la flor esta comenzó a soltar gritos ahogados por la emoción al escuchar sobre los besos y las palabras de su taza amiga.

— ¡Por el diablo en calzones! ¡Cagney, es más que obvio que Mugs te quiere! — Exclamó Hilda en cuanto su acompañarte terminó de hablar — Muero por ver el día en que sean n-o-v-i-o-s

— ¡Hilda por favor! Tienes que calmarte — dijo Cagney con un enorme sonrojo en la cara.

— Pero Cagney, ya se dieron unos cuantos besos — comentó la chica con una sonrisa pícara — aunque admitió que la mayoría no cuentan, te beso en la mejilla ¿o no?

— Si, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

— ¡¿Que tiene que ver?! — repitió Hilda gritando — mira Cagney, cuando te despides de una chica generalmente le das un beso en la mejilla ¿no?

— Emm... Si

— Entonces dime, ¿cómo te despides de un amigo? ¿Igual con un beso en la mejilla?

— Claro que no, eso es raro y además mal visto.

— ¡Ahí lo tienes! — Exclamo emocionada — Cagney le importas y te quiere como algo más que un amigo, sólo falta que él se dé cuenta.

Ante la afirmación de Hilda ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, Cagney por su lado estaba pensando en todo lo que su amiga le había dicho y la chica por su lado reía internamente ante lo que había sucedido.

Tiempo después el silencio fue cortado por Cagney, el cual volvió a retomar el tema, ambos amigos siguieron conversando hasta pasada la media noche, por ello la joven le ofreció que se quedara en su hogar hasta que llegará la mañana, ofrecimiento que fue aceptado por la flor, pues esa no sería la primera ni la última vez que aquello pasará.

Al terminar de hablar ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones que les correspondían para ir a dormir, aunque Cagney por su parte no podía conciliar el sueño pues no dejaba de pensar en todo lo antes dicho por su mejor amiga y aunque la antes mencionada también estaba mas que feliz ella no tardo casi nada en quedar perdidamente dormida.

Y por otro lado en la casa de los hermanos la conversación de ambos chicos se había alargado un poco, pues estos incluso fueron regañados por su abuelo para que ya se fueran a dormir, por su parte Cuphead se quedo dormido casi de inmediato, pues, los trabajos que hacía para la construcción del negocio que empezaba con Dice eran bastante agotadores, y Mugman por lado no podía dormir pues la imagen de cierta flor le venia constantemente a la cabeza, además de que finalmente había caído en cuenta que al usar el RCP en su amigo, había besado al contrario, también estaba aquel beso de despedida que le había dado, ademas estaba el significado de aquellas flores, el cual había buscado momentos antes, esos y muchos pensamientos más iban y venían de la cabeza del pequeño el cual después de varias horas finalmente se quedo completamente dormido.

*

Y asítermina esto, bueno no es lo mejor que eh escrito, pero al menos me gusto.

Ademas les di su primer beso

Ok no, eso no puede contar como beso ya que uno estaba semi inconsciente, el otro lo hizo por necesidad :v

Bueno espero que halla gustado.

Bye.


	7. capítulo 6

Hi aquíyo nuevamente **, con otro capitulo, espero y les guste**

*

capítulo 6: Indesi

El día después de la "cita" de Cagney y Mugman fue casi tan normal como otros anteriores, exceptuando porque los implicados solamente estaban pensando en el día anterior, Cagney por una parte se quedó casi todo el día con Hilda, pues la chica se había decidido a formar un plan para unir a sus dos amigos y por otro lado estaba Mugman, el cual había quedado ir a ver a su novia para salir.

En cuanto la taza llego al hogar de su amada, la sirena decidió que sería bueno que ese día se la pasaran en la residencia de la chica, pues según ella, no le apetecía el salir en aquellos instantes, ese tiempo los enamorados se la pasaron hablando sobre trivialidades de su vida diaria, aunque la chica no dejaba de preocuparse por aquel encuentro entre ambos chicos, por eso no tardó demasiado en ceder a la tentación y más temprano que tarde la joven le pregunto a su novio sobre aquella salida. Mugman respondía todas y cada una de las preguntas que Cala hacía, este contestaba con completa calma y serenidad, pero, aún a pesar de ello su rostro reflejaba una alegría casi celestial, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la sirena.

Finalmente, casi a la mitad del día Cala le dijo a su pequeño novio que no se sentía del todo bien y que sería mejor que descansará, por lo que regresó a la tacita a su hogar, Mugman preocupado le pregunto a su novia que, si se le ofrecía algo de ayuda, cosa que la chica negó, diciendo qué estaba bien y que a lo mejor sólo fuese un resfriado. Ante el rechazo el chico emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa, pero a los pocos minutos de haber salido del hogar ajeno, se vio envuelto en un dilema, pues simplemente no quería regresar a casa aún y no tenía nada que quisiera hacer en aquellos momentos en su tiempo libre.

El chico siguió caminando a paso lento por los lugares que conocía como la palma de su mano, pensando en alguna forma de pasar el rato, al llegar a la primera isla y viéndose tan cerca de su hogar recordó el día anterior, en lo bien que lo pasó y volviendo a rememorar aquel beso que le regaló a su amigo, que aún a pesar de que este hubiese sido en la mejilla le ocasionaba muchas inquietudes y más aún al no habérselo mencionado a su querida novia, por ello tratando de alejarse de aquellos pensamientos, emprendió una nueva caminata hasta la casa de su mejor amiga, pues era lo mejor que se le ocurría en aquellos momentos para poder soltarlo todo.

Lo que Mugman no esperaba, es que en la casa de esta estuviese de visita justamente la persona que estaba causando estragos y él, ingenuo a ello, siguió su camino sin chistar ni un segundo, una vez hubo llegado a su destinó llamó a la puerta, la cual luego de unos momentos se abrió, mostrando así la cara de la chica con una sonrisa indiscreta de casi satisfacción, sin pensarlo dos veces, Hilda dejo pasar a su pequeño amigo al entrar en la sala de estar, la joven le dijo a la tacita que le esperara unos momentos, pues tenía que arreglar unas cosas en su habitación y en cuanto escucho al menor responderle subió a esta.

Al llegar al cuarto, Cagney, quien se encontraba ahí momentos antes hablando con la chica, se alarmo al oír entrar a Hilda, pues no esperaba que volviese por un rato, Hilda por su parte al ingresar a su habitación le hablo feliz a su amigo, aunque claro entre susurros, sobre el visitante inesperado que esperaba por ella y le dijo con claras y simples palabras que, con mucha probabilidad, aquella conversación seria de su completo interés y que tratase de oírla. Al terminar de comentar sobre ello, la chica volvió a dejar solo a su amigo de la infancia.

Luego de unos momentos que a Mugman se le hicieron casi eternos Hilda volvió a la sala, la chica le ofreció un poco de limonada que tenía preparada, la cual el chico acepto gustoso e inmediatamente esta se sentó en el sillón contiguo y luego de un corto silencio la chica volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y bien, supongo que no viniste sólo a hacerme compañía y tomar limonada? ¿O sí? — pregunto indiscretamente.

— No, en eso tienes razón.

— Es por él ¿no? — pregunto Hilda nuevamente, a lo que Mugman sólo asintió — bueno, suéltalo.

Luego de aquellas palabras Mugman retomó su hablar y comenzó a decirle todo, desde el momento en el que de alguna forma terminaron arreglando una salida juntos, los nervios que tuvo el día anterior mientras esperaba a que la flor llegase por él, su alegría al ver aquel ramo delante suyo y la ansiedad que tuvo al saber el significado de aquellas hermosas flores, le dijo sobre lo bien que se la paso junto al mayor y sobre lo animado que se puso al descubrir nuevas expresiones en su amigo, de igual forma hablo sobre lo maravillado que estuvo al ver el atardecer en aquel manantial, sobre lo nervioso que se puso al recibir los halagos de la flor y el cómo quiso evadirlo, continuando con el cómo, a su parecer, casi asesina al contrario e igualmente diciendo su forma de salvarle, para finalmente hablar sobre el cómo le obligó a regresar a casa y el beso de despedida y claro admitió el que eludió el decírselo a su novia y su nerviosismo al llegar a casa y recordar aquello.

Hilda escuchó todo atentamente sin pronunciar palabra, pues mientras oía a su amigo, analizaba y estudiaba lo dicho por este, luego de que Mugman terminase su hablar con un "¿Y bien, tú que piensas?" la joven se mantuvo un tiempo en silencio, pensado en cómo decirle al menor lo que tenía en la cabeza sin causarle tantos estragos y finalmente y de un momento a otro comenzó a hablar, aunque al final decidió ser directa e ir directo al grano.

— Mugman, te seré directa — comenzó a decir sin pena ni rendimiento — creo que deberías dejar a Cala.

Justo en cuanto salieron aquellas palabras de los labios de la chica, la tacita abrió la boca para reclamar, pero antes de que dijera nada Hilda volvió a hablar.

— Antes de que me reclames nada, déjame hablar — soltó con seriedad — Sé lo mucho que quieres a Cala y entiendo que no quieras terminar con ella, pero Mugs a mi punto de vista y por lo que me acabas de decir realmente no la amas, es sólo un cariño muy grande al que confundes con amor.

— Hilda, para serte sincero, últimamente he estado confuso sobre todos mis sentimientos en general — confesó el chico — con la llegada de Dice a la casa y sus buenas acciones, lo que ha pasado reciente con Cagney y para poner la cereza al pastel, esta Cala...

El menor guardo silencio luego de aquella declaración, pues finalmente aquello era un tema que le venía molestando desde hace un tiempo y la verdad no tenía con quien hablar sobre todo eso o, mejor dicho, no quería decirlo, pues sentía que sería un tema molesto para las demás personas a su alrededor. Luego de que ambos se mantuvieran rodeador por aquel incomodo silencio Hilda volvió a hablar tratando de devolverle el animo a su pequeño amigo.

— Mugman, si gustas podrías desahogarte conmigo — dijo la chica poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo — no me importaría oír tus quejas sobre el idiota de Dice y el tontorrón de Cagney y por Cala, bueno, incluso te podría aconsejar, pues a final de cuentas ambos somos chicas.

— Gracias Hilda — dijo el chico para después comenzar a hablar sobre sus problemas con su amiga, empezando por sus dudas sobre Dice y su hermano, las inseguridades que tenía en mantenerlo viviendo bajo su mismo techo y que aun a pesar de sus anteriores acciones tenía inseguridad en lo que al hombre correspondía.

Luego de descargar sobre la chica aquello que le atormentaba sobre el dado, ella le dijo que aquellos sentimientos que tenía eran de lo más normal teniendo en cuenta el pasado del hombre en cuestión y que si quería tener a Dice en su lista de amigos, solo tendría que darse un poco más de tiempo y comprobar que el mayor no tenía ninguna mala intención, cosa que obviamente no se veía de un día para otro.

Al terminar de hablar sobre el "socio" de Cuphead, Mugman continúo desahogando sus pesares y, aunque sobre la flor no dijo nada nuevo, lo que la sorprendió fue lo correspondiente a la novia del menor, pues en palabras del joven "ella recientemente ha estado muy distante sin razón aparente", así la tacita le conto a grandes rasgos los últimos sucesos con Cala, cosas tan triviales como tomarse de las manos eran rechazadas por la chica en algunas ocasiones, las risas por parte de ella habían disminuido, siendo suplantados por una cara de preocupación y que cuando le pregunto sobre ello, la sirena solo evadió el tema diciendo que no era nada y solo lo olvidara.

Ante las palabras de la taza la chica se agito un poco, era obvio que algo le pasaba a Cala, el problema era saber el que lo provocaba y aunque tenía la ligera sospecha del que seria, no pensaba que la joven sirena fuese tan celosa al punto de ver a su amigo flor como rival, era obvio que a los ojos ajenos ella llevaría la delantera, pues no solo era una chica muy guapa, también tenía una personalidad amable y servicial (aunque claro, tenía su carácter y verla enojada nunca era grato), era claro que muchos preferirían a la chica sobre su estúpido e impulsivo amigo, así que la idea en si era tonta y no le veía el sentido de pensar en ello, pero no por eso sería descartado.

— Bueno Mugs — comenzó la chica una vez su pequeño amigo termino de hablar — la verdad no creo poder ayudarte mucho con Cala — dijo pensando en cómo continuar, la tacita se desanimó un poco al oír aquello, pero aún tenía un brillo en sus ojos — es que, bueno a decir verdad pueden ser muchas cosas las que pasen por su cabeza ahora, creo que por el momento solo será mejor que dejes que el tiempo haga lo suyo, si todo continua así después de un tiempo, pues puedes pedirme ayuda otra vez.

— Gracias nuevamente Hilda — dijo el menor abrazando a la joven sin aviso previo ocasionando que casi cayesen al suelo — bueno, fue una buena charla, pero tengo que volver antes que Cups o se volverá loco, nos vemos otro día Hilda — el chico se dirigió a la puerta y se despidió nuevamente agitando la mano para finalmente dirigirse a su hogar.

— Te dije que te quedaras en la habitación, ¿no? — Soltó después de unos minutos de que Mugman se hubiera retirado, la voz de Hilda resonó por la sala casi como un regaño hacia la flor, la cual salió del suelo poniéndose junto a su amiga.

— Lo lamento — se disculpó Cagney — es solo que no pude resistir.

Siguieron discutiendo por un rato sobre lo tonto e impertinente de las acciones de la flor, al final de esta la joven dio por terminado su día, pues se sentía bastante cansada de todo y le dijo a su amigo que tenía la opción de quedarse si así lo deseaba y finalmente subió a la azotea a ver el cielo tornándose de un anaranjado rojizo, dejando a un Cagney indeciso en la planta baja. Al final opto por quedarse un día más en el hogar de su amiga, pues era más que obvio para él que mañana hablaría hasta por los codos de lo sucedido con la tacita azul.

Habían pasado solo unos pocos minutos desde que, literalmente, corrió a su novio de su hogar y la joven sirena no podía sentirse peor que basura, sabía que su linda tacita no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sintiendo, toda la culpa se la atribuía a aquella flor con la que había salido hace poco, pero aun así los celos estaban presentes, ella no dudaba ni un minuto de su amado, pero, aquella flor, estaba más claro que el agua de que él tenía segundas intenciones con Mugman y no planeaba simplemente dar marcha atrás y ceder el trono, no, eso jamás lo haría, pero aun así no podía solamente decirle a la taza lo que ocurría. Por eso fue en busca de su más grande amiga, Sally Stageplay, ella sabría qué hacer y tal vez podría terminar con aquel estorbo de una vez por todas.

Y Bien ahora Cala considera a Cagney una amenaza en su relación y bueno no la culpo, creo que todos lo harían xD

Ahora Sally, a ella se me ocurrióponerla como el intermedio de todo, pues a mi parecer ella es la mas indicada sobre temas de amor, ya que no solo se caso, sino que hasta tiene dos bendiciones con sus esposo :v

Bueno me despido, nos leemos pronto ;D


	8. Capitulo 7

**Y aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas**

*

Capítulo 7: pasado, presente y futuro.

Quizá muchos de ustedes ya me conozcan, pero de igual forma me presentaré, mi nombre es Cala María y como ya lo sabrán, soy una sirena, tiempo atrás vivía en un pequeño y bello reino submarino, desgraciadamente ahora vivo en el exilio, pero de eso ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, siendo sincera aún ahora me cuesta hablar sobre ello, pero aun así se los contaré para que puedan saber un poco más sobre mí.

Como dije vengo de un reino submarino de nombre "Sinbreter", mi padre era el líder de la guardia real, el conocía a mi madre desde que eran niños, con el tiempo ambos se enamoraron y se casaron, tiempo después nacimos mis hermanos y yo, siendo yo la mayor de todos, en total éramos una familia, siete integrantes mis dos hermanos menores eran muy celosos conmigo y con mis otras dos hermanas, aunque a mí era a la que más querían proteger en aquel entonces, claro que yo siempre encontraba la forma de escapármeles.

El tiempo paso y recuerdo que poco a poco las cosas empezaron a ponerse... mal, poco a poco los de mi especie iban desapareciendo, cada vez éramos menos y en aquellos momentos yo no sabía el por qué, pero un trágico día lo descubrí, ese día mi hermana menor y yo salimos dela isla, pues aquello era lo que se hacía en una ceremonia para la mayoría de edad, salir del reino por primera vez, claro generalmente era ir solo, pero había casos como Marina que preferían ir acompañados hasta que se sentían seguros de poder seguir solos. En su caso ella no me dejo apartar de su lado hasta casi llegar a un reino vecino (este claro en la superficie), cuando finalmente me aleje de su lado no paso mucho tiempo para que la escuchase gritar, al volver hacia donde la había dejado vi claramente como uno hombres la tenían atrapada en una red de pesca, trate lo más que pude sacarla de ahí, pero al final todo fue en vano, ellos se habían llevado a mi hermanita sin esfuerzo alguno la sacaron del agua y la pusieron en su bote.

Al poco tiempo, el bote comenzó a moverse y claramente lo seguí, siempre fui muy rápida y esta vez no era la excepción, pero claramente el bote era más rápido que yo, por ello luego de poco tiempo lo perdí de vista (aunque eso no evitó que siguiera nadando), en poco tiempo termine en una isla en la cual pensé encontraría a mi hermana, pero erre, en aquella isla ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de mi especie, fue ahí donde me encontré por primera vez con el Diablo, al principio admito que el me inspiro confianza y más aún debido a las palabras de aliento que me dijo luego de que le contara lo que había pasado, él me estaba proponiendo un trato bastante atractivo, el poder de salvar, no solo a mi hermana, sino a todos en la isla y todo por un "bajo precio" (en palabras suyas).

Al final luego de pensarlo por unos breves momentos acepte, el me dio los poderes que ahora tengo (entre los cuales están el controlar algunos animales marinos, el poder controlar mi altura a mi gusto, el petrificar personas y otros un poco menos importantes), después de que el me diera mi poder le dije que volvería después a pagarle y así me marche sin más a salvar a mi hermana, con la ayuda de algunos animales a mi alrededor finalmente llegue a la isla en donde habían desembarcado aquellos hombres.

En el momento en el que divise su barco aquellos maleantes apenas estaban descargando su cargamento, por lo que vi como bajaban no solo a mi hermana, sino también a otros jóvenes más, al percatarme de aquello debo de admitir que estalle en cólera, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces ataque el barco, matando a toda su tripulación y destruyendo casi por completo aquella pequeña isla. Debo de admitir que aquel ataque de ira no fue mi mejor manera de actuar y más porque ni siquiera recuerdo la mayor parte de lo que hice. Una vez hubo terminado aquello recuerdo perfectamente la cara de miedo en las sirenas y tritones que según yo había salvado, incluso mi hermana me veía de aquella manera.

Después de ello me ofrecí a llevarlos de nuevo a Sinbreter, sabía que ellos aceptaban solo por miedo, pero sin importarme eso los regrese a casa, pero para desgracia mía, el hijo del rey, con el que mi hermana Annia se casaría en un par de años, se encontraba entre los jóvenes que rescate, por lo que no tardo mucho tiempo en que el rey fuera por mí, me juzgaron como una criminal y aunque al final todos me llamaban fenómeno y termine exiliada debido a mis "nuevos dotes", tanto mis padres y mis hermanos aceptaron con tristeza, (y un poco de alegría por parte de Marina) aquella condena, como mis hermanos no querían dejarme ir sola Camio, Aaron y Annia llegaron a un acuerdo, Camio vendría conmigo aunque obviamente me negué a eso ellos no aceptaron mi opinión y me convencieron al final, incluso mis padres lo aceptaron, al final ambos nos dirigimos a la isla de Inkwell donde había conocido a aquel sujeto y donde iba a pagar mi deuda.

Conforme el paso que llevamos y que además nos perdimos un poco, llegaríamos a aquella isla al anochecer, pero mi vida está llena de desgracias, la tarde de ese día unos piratas nos atacaron, corrijo, me atacaron, ellos solo me querían por ser una bella sirena o eso entendí, al poco tiempo de ser capturada mi hermano (que ya era un guardia real en aquel entonces) luchó por salvarme, aunque no paso mucho tiempo para que el capitán del barco saliera a liberarme, aun cuando pensaba que él también trataría de hacer algo contra nosotros.

Mientras estuve capturada no quise ocupar mis poderes, pues pensé en que si el viese aquello pasaría lo mismo que con Marina y al final terminaría ya sea odiándome o temiéndome y me abandonaría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero si hubiera tenido un poco más confianza nada no hubiera terminado de aquella forma, pues luego de que el capitán me soltara vi a mi hermano malherido y nuevamente me deje llevar por la ira por lo que termine por matar a más de la mitad de la tripulación y fueron las palabras de Camio las que me regresaron a pasar sus últimos momentos juntos, sus últimas palabras me llegaron al alma, pues me dijo que mis poderes eran impresionantes, siempre y cuando me controlara, al final el murió entre mis brazos diciéndome lo hermosa que era y que viviera por ambos.

A la mañana siguiente llegué finalmente a la isla de Inkwell, en un comienzo solo pensaba en pagar mi deuda e iniciar mi vida nuevamente en la isla siguiendo el consejo de mi hermano, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que aquel "bajo precio" era mi alma, obviamente lo rechace y hui del lugar con la excusa de que luego volvería, aunque claramente no lo hice, luego de unos años aquellas tácitas que solo había visto una que otra vez junto con su abuelo pelearon contra nosotros los deudores derrotándonos rápidamente a mi parecer, para luego seguir con el Diablo y su esbirro liberándonos a todos, en ese momento tuve un enamoramiento platónico hacia el mayor de ellos, claro que al final no pasó a mayores, pues el simplemente no me prestaba atención, en cambio su hermano hizo todo por ganarse mi cariño, lográndolo al final.

Ahora ambos estamos saliendo, jamás nadie me había tratado como él lo hace pues me demuestra cuanto me ama en cada momento que tiene la oportunidad, no solo con regalos claro, sus acciones son lo más bello que él hace por mi pues ya sea con simples abrazos, suaves besos o dulces palabras Mugman hace mi cuerpo estremecer de felicidad pura, hay momentos en los que incluso llego a olvidar todo aquello que he sufrido y me alegro de mis errores, de que en aquel entonces me hayan exiliado del reino y de los sacrificios de mi familia, pues ahora vivo feliz junto a mi lindo novio, pero como he dicho antes, parece que la desgracia me persigue, pues recientemente Mugs ha estado más cercano a aquella flor que tiene por vecino y aunque jamás podría dudar de él eso no evita que lo haga de Cagney.

La primera vez que los vi juntos fue una conciencia, pero debo de admitir que fue una de las peores situaciones en las que estuve, pues el ver como la persona que amas le sonríe a alguien ajeno a ti y de una forma en la que jamás lo hizo contigo es devastador, el verlos juntos y tan felices, tan cómodos el uno con el otro por un momento me rompió el corazón y por ello decidí irme y ceder terreno esa vez, pero luego de ello al enterarme que tenían "una cita", me hizo hervir la sangre, debo de admitir que ese día estuve tentada a ir a espiarlos, pero decidí confiar en Mugman era normal que saliera con amigos y no tenía por qué estar celosa de todos a su alrededor, no soy una celopata a final de cuentas por ello fui, relativamente paciente y espere hasta que el me hablara de ello, aunque admito que esa facción de celos seguía por lo que termine preguntando yo misma.

Al ver a Mugman contarme todo aquello con aquellas expresiones que raramente me mostraba a mí, me hizo temer de perderlo por ello termine pidiéndole que se fuera, con la excusa más tonta del mundo, Mugs tan lindo como siempre se ofreció a cuidar de mí, pues le preocupaba mi salud y yo se lo negué pues le mentí nuevamente diciéndole que solo necesitaba descansar, aunque realmente solo quería estar unos momentos sola, desgraciadamente al ver su cara de preocupación al irse aquellas palabras que salieron de mi boca me lastimaron, pues estaba haciendo sufrir a la persona que más quería.

Por esa razón en estos momentos me dirijo a ver a la única amiga que tengo en Inkwell Sally, además de que ella me podría ayudar con mis problemas amorosos, pues no solo está casada, sino que hasta tiene un par de tiernos hijos que son su adoración, en el camino hacia su hogar me sentía completamente mal por lo que le había hecho a Mugman y a decir verdad cada que me veía más acerca de la casa de mi amiga, me sentía más ansiosa, pues estaba segura de que cuando le dijera sobre mis problemas me regañaría por ser tan infantil en algunas de mis acciones.

Una vez hube llegado a su hogar me sentía completamente nerviosa de tan solo tocar el timbre y debo reconocer que en más de una ocasión pensé en solamente regresar a casa y olvidar todo, pero al final mi orgullo gano sobre mi vergüenza y toque el timbre con timidez y luego de unos minutos Henrry apareció delante mío con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro, me saludo como de costumbre y me permitió pasar, agradecí su amabilidad de siempre y entre para dirigirme a la sala de estar, luego de ello Henrry me dijo que en unos minutos bajaría su esposa, no era nada raro que pasara esto, pues él sabía que siempre que iba a visitarlos era porque quería hablar con Sally o para cuidar a sus hijos cuando ellos iban a una cita. No espere mucho para ver a Sally delante mío, al verme ella salto a mis brazos y me beso las mejillas, había veces en las que ella me trataba como una niña (y debo de admitir que me gustaba, pues al final ella era casi como una madre para mi).

Luego de que ella me llenara de besos y abrazos a más no poder, finalmente me soltó para luego preguntarme el porqué de mi visita, rápidamente le comencé a contar mi problema con Mugman, detallando el porqué de mi inseguridad hacia aquella flor que estaba segura quería algo con MI novio, también de las actitud que había dado mi tacita al hablar de él, claramente no pude omitir también la actitud que yo tome en su contra porque más que nada eso fue lo que me llevo hasta el punto de pedir consejo de mi "segunda madre". Al principio la cara de Sally me hizo pensar que yo estaba siendo un poco paranoica, luego sentí un poco de inseguridad al ver como reaccionaba a lo que le dije respecto a Mugman, pero al final vi como ella estaba incluso un poco decepcionada de mí, luego de un corto silencio por parte de Sally, ella soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

— Bien, supongamos que todo lo que dices sobre Cagney es verdad y que realmente tiene la intención de quitarte a Mugman — ella aparto su mirada de mí y volteando a ver hacia el piso — a decir verdad no sé muy bien que podrías hacer en este tipo de situación y bueno la verdad pienso que deberías hablar con él sobre eso, sé que Mugman entenderá tu punto de vista, solo recuerda que él es tu novio, ya te eligió a ti sobre las demás personas, confía en que él, sin importar que, te ama — al decir esto último Sally tomo mis manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos — y además jamás debes de olvidar tu propia seguridad.

— Pero Sally... no creo que sea buena idea eso, no sé cómo podría tomarlo Mugs — ahora fui yo la que volteo hacia el piso.

— Cala, tu siempre has sido alguien con un orgullo enorme y una confianza en sí misma aún más grande — Sally tomo mi barbilla y alzo mi rostro para luego acariciar mi mejilla — tu siempre has trabajado sola por lo que te importa, esta vez no tiene que ser muy diferente, solo no olvides que ahora no solo es un problema individual, ustedes son una linda pareja, sé que habrá dificultades, eso es más que obvio, la vida nunca será fácil y si así lo fuera no estás viviendo realmente, Cala, mi niña tienes que afrontar este problema cara a cara, habla con Mugman sé que entenderá.

Luego de oír aquellas palabras salir de Sally sonreí otra vez pues a decir verdad estaba en lo cierto Mugman me amaba y aunque yo sentía que no merecía aquello el me eligió, así como yo lo elegí a él sobre todos los demás, tenía que confiar más en mí misma y dejar mis inseguridades, pues no llegaría a ningún lado con eso por ello luego de recuperar mi estado de ánimo me abalance sobre Sally dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— Tienes razón Sally, muchas gracias.

— Sabes que siempre estaré para ti pequeña — soltó ella acariciando mi cabeza con cariño — ¿qué tal si te quedas a cenar? Los niños estarán felices de verte

— Si, me encantaría.

Luego de una tranquila cena y un rato de juegos con los gemelos volví a mi hogar más tranquila y decidida a cualquier cosa pensaba en hablar con Mugman el próximo día que lo viese aunque creo que es más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, al día siguiente cuando Mugs y yo nos vimos las palabras no salían de mi boca, al terminar el día no pude decirle nada, pues cada vez que pensaba en hablar de ello los nervios me comían por dentro y mi miedo a que él me dijera que prefería a Cagney sobre mí se hacían cada vez más grandes. Había días en los que ellos salían solos, otros donde Hilda los acompañaba (y debo admitir que esos días eran como un respiro para mí, pues con un chaperón Cagney y Mugs se veían un poco menos empalagosos).

El tiempo seguía pasando y poco a poco mi inseguridad iba creciendo, así como mis celos incluso había veces en las que por culpa de estos era cortante con Mugman y le decía que estaba ocupada para no verle, la verdad no me sentía cómoda mintiendo, pero tenía miedo de hablar con él sobre lo que me atormentaba, cuando menos me di cuenta habían pasado dos meses, meses en los cuales nuestra relación parecía que poco a poco se estaba derrumbando y para ser sincera aún no quería que lo nuestro terminase y menos por una tontería mía por lo que me dispuse a hacer lo que tanto temía, encarar a Mugman, por ello lo cite al día siguiente a que pasara un tiempo conmigo para hablar de algo importante, a lo que el acepto gustoso como siempre.

Finalmente enfrentaría mis miedos cara a cara, no quería volver a cometer el error de que por miedo perdiera a alguien importante en mi vida, justo como lo hice con Camio.

Llegamos al nudo de la historia de Cala x Mugman x Cagney YEEEEEI.En unos cuantos capítulosmáscomenzarálo bueno muajaja

Bueno la verdad no tengo mucho que decir solo dar las gracias a aquellos que aúnleen este fic, ok los veo hasta el capítulosiguiente


	9. Especial 1

Holaaaa!! esta vez les traigo algo que la verdad se me ocurrió a última hora, ¡¡UN BELLO ESPECIAL!! de esta fecha tan c̶o̶m̶e̶r̶c̶i̶a̶l bonita, San Valentín.

Como dije esto es algo que se me ocurrióa última hora h̶a̶c̶e̶ ̶d̶o̶s̶ ̶d̶i̶a̶s̶ pero eso no impide que esto al final sea canónico,por lo que este capítulotendrá un par de datitos que seránmuy, muuuuuuy importantes en el futuro,pero eso es algo que verán luego.

\- Por cierto añadíun leve lime a esto(̶p̶o̶r̶ ̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶q̶u̶i̶e̶r̶o̶ ̶p̶o̶n̶e̶r̶ ̶e̶l̶ ̶"̶c̶o̶n̶t̶e̶n̶i̶d̶o̶ ̶a̶d̶u̶l̶t̶o̶"̶)̶

Sin más que decir disfruten!!

Era la mañana del catorce de febrero, Cagney y yo llevamos casi un año saliendo y debo de admitir que nunca me había sentido tan ansioso como el día de hoy, pues al ser el día de los enamorados Cagney me citó para estar juntos, era algo obvio pues ahora somos novios, pero debo de admitir que no me acostumbro aun a que sea tan empalagoso conmigo pues me consiente demasiado, antes solo eran flores cada una o dos semanas, ahora son besos en público, insinuaciones por parte de mi novio, además de que casi siempre que salimos el mantiene su mano en mi cintura cosa a la que aún no termino de acostumbrarme, pero sabiendo como es Cagney lo más probable es que para hoy haya, no sólo programado el día completo, sino que, estaba más que seguro que estaría más cariñoso que nunca, lo cual la verdad no me molestaba, pero si me daba mucha vergüenza.

Justo ahora me encontraba en la sala de estar esperando la llegada de Cagney, a mi lado tenía un par de obsequios que había preparado para él, los cuales eran: un ramo de rosas rojas y Camelias rosas (sus significados eran Admiración, deseo, amor intenso y pasión por parte de las rosas y la Camelia era: te querré siempre, pero al ser rosada también significaba anhelo de estar con la persona amada), y unos relicarios de oro que ocultaban la forma de un corazón, estos se podían abrir de dos formas, la primera era sólo deslizando la tapa (en esta puse una foto de Cagney en uno y la mía en el segundo), la segunda forma de abrirlo era un poco más compleja pues antes tenías que girar el dije para formar un corazón y luego de eso deslizar la tapa, esta vez dentro del relicario coloque una foto de nosotros dos que Hilda había tomado mientras nos besábamos además también me di a la tarea de poner una inscripción, la cual decía "Te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar" y al final sólo tenía las iniciales de nuestros nombres. Eran unos hermosos dijes de pareja que venían en una cajita de terciopelo azul, que ahora estaba envuelta dentro de una caja de regalo color rojo y un moño blanco.

Luego de más o menos de media hora de estar esperando intranquilo, pues la verdad me había levantado desde mucho antes y por lo que veo el también, ya que en el reloj faltaban cerca de cuarenta minutos para que fuera la hora acordada, por ello me levanté del sofá donde me encontraba y fui a abrir la puerta, en cuanto estuve delante de esta solté un fuerte suspiro y abrí con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la cual se hizo más grande la ver un hermoso ramo de Dalias rojas y rosas blancas con rosa, para ser sinceros, para estos momentos ya casi podría considerarme un experto en el lenguaje de las flores, por eso al ver las Rosas supe inmediatamente que me proponía un amor eterno y con las Dalias me decía que me querría siempre, debo de admitir que me dio un poco de risa la similitud de los significados, aunque si bien no era el mismo no dejaba de ser bastante parecido, además de que por alguna razón elegí una flor que tenía el mismo significado que sus Dalias. Le pedí que esperara un momento en lo que iba por mis cosas para así poder irnos, tome los regalos y mi abrigo rápidamente y volví al lado de mi novio, le di un beso rápido en los labios y le desee un feliz san Valentín mientras extendía los obsequios hacia él, los cuales aceptó con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que me hizo demasiado feliz.

El río al ver las camelias y me susurro al oído "supongo que si nos querremos siempre" para luego darme un beso en mi cuello que me hizo estremecer completamente además de que me provoco que me sonrojara completamente, Cagney se apartó de mí y al ver mi rostro completamente rojo volvió a soltar una leve risita para luego besar mi nariz con lentitud para finalmente dirigió su atención a la cajita azul, el me pidió permiso para abrirla y en cuanto le di mi consentimiento abrió la caja con mucho cuidado, como si esta se fuera a romper, una vez abierta sonrió nuevamente pues los dijes a juego tenían una mariposa encima de una hoja dibujada con oro blanco y alrededor unos pequeños diamantes que le daba un toque un poco más sofisticado, en cuanto sacó uno me dijo que eran hermosos, yo rápidamente le explique que estos eran relicarios y el cómo se abrían, también le dije que el de la derecha era el suyo, mientras que el de la izquierda sería mío. En cuanto le dije eso él me pidió que me diera la vuelta pues quería ponerme el que me correspondía, acción que hice con gusto.

Una vez Cagney me puso el dije me ofrecí a ponerle el suyo, pero esta vez paso algo me decepciono un poco, pues él me dijo que debido a su fisionomía y también su trabajo le era difícil llevar collares por ello solamente lo dejo en la cajita y me dijo que lo guardaría con mucho amor y que cada que me extrañara lo vería, a decir verdad, en cuanto él me dijo eso me sentí estúpido, ¿Cómo pude pasar por alto eso? Pensé incluso que era algo demasiado obvio por eso me regañaba a mí mismo por haberle dado eso a Cagney, pero el noto mi disgusto en mi cara y rápidamente tomó mi barbilla y alzó mi rostro para luego de darme un corto beso comenzar a hablar.

— Vamos Mugs, no tienes que ponerte mal solo porque no puedo ponerme collares, tu regalo es, además de hermoso, especial — luego de decir aquello tomó el dije que descansaba sobre mi pecho y lo beso — este es el primer día de San Valentín de muchos que pasaremos juntos, sé que en todos cometeremos errores, pues no somos perfectos, pero son esos errores lo que nos hace especiales.

— Sí — respondí sonriendo nuevamente — Sí, tienes razón. Bueno será mejor que no vayamos de una vez, ya pasamos mucho tiempo en la entrada de la casa.

Luego de aquello emprendimos camino hacia el hogar de mi novio ya que él me pidió, poco después de cerrar la puerta de mi hogar, el ir a dejar los regalos que le había dado a su residencia, petición a la que obviamente no me negué. El paso por su casa fue rápido, pues justo como él dijo sólo iba a dejar los obsequios, por eso rápidamente emprendimos nuevamente la marcha hacía nuestro primer destino, luego de caminar un largo rato llegamos a los muelles que hay en la tercer isla, en esta había un pequeño bote que jamás había visto, al llegar a dónde estaba este amarrado Cagney se subió en este y luego volteó para ayudarme a subir a este sin caerme, tristemente no pude lograr aquélla hazaña, pues uno de mis pies se enredó en una cuerda y terminé cayendo a los brazos de mi novio, gracias al cielo no terminamos en el agua. Después de aquello Cagney comenzó a remar, al principio me pregunté hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, pero, poco tiempo pude adivinar que iríamos a la pequeña isla cercana donde estaba un faro junto a una pequeña cabaña.

Al llegar de igual forma que cuando subimos, Cagney bajo primero para luego ayudarme, ya una vez en tierra nos dirigimos a la cabaña, dentro de esta todo era acogedor, la chimenea de piedra era increíble y todos los muebles parecían hechos a mano lo cual le daba un toque rústico encantador, justo al lado de la chimenea estaba la mesa, está al igual que lo demás se veía increíble, pues tenía varios troncos cortados en horizontal que estaban cubiertos en resina transparente, mi novio al verme completamente perdido en la decoración de aquel lugar soltó una leve risita y me invitó a sentarme a la mesa para tomar el desayuno que había preparado y estaba en una canasta sobre la mesa, el desayuno constaba de unos sándwiches de frutas con queso cottage, yogurt griego con moras y jugo de naranja.

Mientras estuvimos comiendo, hablamos trivialidades sobre nosotros, entre risas y bromas la mañana se hizo amena y poco a poco la tarde llegó, volvimos al bote para así regresar al puerto, al llegar fuimos hacia la segunda isla a pasar tiempo en los juegos mecánicos, comer chucherías y también estar un rato a solas en "el túnel del amor", donde Cagney se la pasó besando mis labios, cuello y parte de mi cara, en cuanto el cielo empezó a ponerse anaranjado, dando a entender que el sol no tardaría en ocultarse, Cagney y yo fuimos al restaurante de Cups y Dice, a decir verdad esta sería la primera vez que iría a comer a este desde que lo abrieron, lo cual hacía que aquella comida fuese especial. Al entrar al restaurante, todo estaba adornado con corazones y rosas, cosa que le daba un lindo toque al lugar, ambos nos sentamos en la mesa que nos asignó Pip y Dot.

Después de que ordenamos pasamos el tiempo hablando sobre lo bien que la estábamos pasando, el tiempo pasó y con este llego nuestro pedido, la comida era increíble, justo como esperaba de Dice, al cabo de un par de horas terminamos de comer y Cagney pago, le dije que pondría la mitad, pero él rechazó mi propuesta y me dijo que eso era parte de mi regalo, mientras tomaba mi barbilla y me daba un casto beso en mis labios, en cuanto hizo aquello me sonroje bastante, pues lo hizo frente a todos, por eso solamente termine asintiendo con la mirada en el suelo.

Ahora, una vez estuvimos fuera del lugar, Cagney me cargó al estilo princesa y a pesar de mi insistencia porque me bajara él terminó ignorándome completamente y comenzando su andar, me llevo de esa forma por casi todo Inkwell, pues no fue hasta que llegamos a "nuestro lugar secreto" que finalmente me bajó, al momento en que voltee a ver el lugar me sorprendió ver varios tipos de hierbas y flores que estaban acomodados para ser una cama además había almohadas y cobijas, todo acomodado perfectamente para que se viera hermoso, ante aquella sorpresa, volví a ver a mi novio, el cual al ver mi cara rápidamente se puso de rodillas delante mío y comenzó a hablar.

— Mugman, sé que tal vez este sea un paso muy grande para nosotros, pero, ¿te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo? — tras decir aquellas palabras, tomó mis manos y me miró de forma suplicante, luego de pensar un tiempo en su petición, simplemente no pude negarme, pues en parte yo también estaba ansioso por dar ese gran paso en nuestra relación y la verdad pensé que este era un momento perfecto para ello.

— Si, está bien — dije con una tímida sonrisa — seria genial pasar esto contigo Cagney.

Al decir aquello Cagney inmediatamente me cargo y comenzó a darme pequeños besos como si no hubiese un mañana mientras daba vueltas, la forma en la que me besaba era tan errática que al poco tiempo de hacer eso sus besos comenzaron a darme cosquillas, por ello comencé a reírme mientras él seguía haciendo aquello, después de un rato girando tanto Cagney como yo terminamos mareados, lo que ocasionó que mi pareja tropezara con sus propios pies y terminara cayendo encima mío, mientras que yo caí sobre la suave hierba, mi chico inmediatamente se preocupó por mí y comenzó a preguntarme un millón de veces si me encontraba bien, yo nuevamente reí ante su insistente preocupación, cosa que causo un sonrojo en mi linda flor, el primero que veía en él desde que empezó el día, cosa que me dio ternura y termine besando su nariz diciéndole lo lindo que se veía sonrojado, cosa que al parecer encendió la arrogancia de Cagney, pues luego de aquello dimos una voltereta y ahora yo me encontraba encima suyo, él me miró con aires de superioridad y luego comenzó a besar mi cuello ocasionando que soltara un leve gemido que inmediatamente intente callar poniendo mis manos sobre mi boca, Cagney al oír mi reacción solo reprimió su risa y continuó lo que estaba haciendo.

Cagney llevaba su tiempo, besando mi cuello y poco a poco el ambiente de la situación comenzó a subir de nivel y pasamos de simples besos a caricias por todo el cuerpo, mientras mi novio poco a poco se iba deshaciendo de todas aquellas cosas que impedían que nuestro contacto fuese directo, no supe en qué momento terminamos sobre la cama que había preparado mi flor, pero luego de un buen rato de juegos previos terminamos haciéndolo unas cuantas veces, tanto así que en cuando nos separamos ya agotados nos dormimos casi inmediatamente luego de decirnos cuanto nos amábamos y un par de besos de buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente, por extraño que parezca me desperté antes que Cagney lo que me dio la oportunidad de ver por primera vez a mi lindo novio en su momento de mayor debilidad, solté una leve risita al oírle decir mi nombre entre sueños y me acerque a él para despertarlo con un beso justo como en los cuentos de hadas, grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que mi flor tenía el sueño ligero pues el simple roce de mis labios contra los suyos lograron despertarlo, en cuanto Cagney noto mi acción me abrazó y comenzó a besarme por todo el rostro para luego de ello decirme que me amaba.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana del quince de febrero y en la casa de Elder Kettle, el mayor de los hermanos taza estaba completamente deprimido, pues luego de que el día anterior él y Dice regresaran a casa, a una hora bastante alta de la noche, Cuphead descubrió que su preciado hermano aún no se encontraba en la casa, por lo cual rápidamente ató cabos y dedujo que su hermano estaba con su novio y no tardó mucho en pensar de todo, razón por la que terminó sin poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche y ahora estaba frente a King Dice llorando desoladamente por la "inocencia robada" de su hermano menor y en alguno que otro momento su actitud cambiaba drásticamente mientras maldecía a cierta flor, acciones que causaban risa en el dado.

*

Les sere sincera en este punto, la verdad no queríameter nada de índolesexual en el fic, pero la verdad termine cediendo a mi lado fujoshi, tambien debo decir que la verdad a mi no se me da bien escribir Lime, sé cómohacer un buen lemon explicito, (ya me lo han dicho antes) pero la verdad lo que másme costóde todo esto fue esa mini parte de lime que puse, pero como dije arriba eso seráimportanten̶o̶ ̶t̶a̶n̶t̶o̶ en un futuro y ademásqueríaque su primera vez fuera en una situaciónlinda y pues como esto se me ocurrió, me dije "¿por qué no?" y aqui esta.

bueno el relicario en el que me inspire es collar de una película(no se si la hayan visto) llamada el ilusionista y mientras buscaba una imagen de referencia encontre otra y se me hizo muy bonito los detalles de los diamantitos quetenía, asíque se quedó xD

Ok Eso seria todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado esta cosa rara, tratare de volver con el siguiente capitulolo mas pronto posible.


End file.
